Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune
by TheWorldBookGirl
Summary: Percy wakes up in Waterbom, Jakarta. He has no memory of who he is. He befriends Gwendolyn, Dakota, Bobby, Hazel, and Reyna, all of which are in the first legion. Lilly is a new camper at this "demigod" camp who happens to know Percy...
1. The Death Spirits Seem Quite Alive

**I had an ingenious idea! What if Percy woke up in WaterBom, a water park in Jakarta?**

**Disclaimer - **

**Percy: You own nothing.**

**Me: Yes I do!**

**Percy: Not in this story.**

**Me: Well, I do own the specific plot, not the general one, and I also own Lilly and the Keres/Tenebrae. Not them but the idea of putting them in, except for Lilly.**

**Percy: But the rest goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Me: Yup. And yes, I do know that Lilly is normally spelled Lily.**

Chapter1: ?

He woke up in a kind of hut-like thing that had mats. There were lots of kids around, and he noticed three other kids sitting by him in the same hut. One of them was a boy and the other two were girls. The boy had black hair and grey eyes, which made him have a sense of almost remembering something, but not quite. One of the girls had blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to say "don't mess with me!" The third kid had brown hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be the first one to notice that he had woken up.

"Oh, god, you're finally awake! Now let's go on The Hairpin! It's the best ride here! Or so it seems. Come on, Bobby! You aren't gonna be left out of this, either!"

"Who are you?" Percy - he guessed that was what his name was - asked.

"Ha ha. I am so fooled by you, Percy. Don't start joking around now. We only have half an hour left until we have to get on the bus to get back to the hotel! Now let's go before the others start to think about going on The Hairpin again!" That brunette girl was trying to pull him up now.

"I'm not joking!" Percy told the other three. "I seriously have no idea who you are, where we are, how old I am. Heck, I don't even know who I am!"

"Lilly, I don't think he's joking," the boy - Bobby? - told her. "Reyna, you get him up to date."

"Fine. You're Percy, age sixteen, just like the rest of us. We're on a trip with our school to Jakarta. You and Bobby are best friends. Lilly and I are friends. Right now, we're at WaterBom, the major water park here, and trying to have fun. Now, let's go!"

They all headed over to one of the taller rides. It took a while to climb up the stairs, and soon they were about five stories up. The four kids stood in the line in complete silence, listening to all of the sounds around them. Reyna and Bobby kept looking around as if someone was about to sneak up on them and kill them. Once they made it to the top of the stairs Percy finally noticed that most of the people had darker skin and were speaking some foreign language.

"Come on, Mr. Amnesia," Bobby nudged him. "It's time to get on now." They all got on the raft and suddenly shot down the enclosed tube slide. At one point, the slide opened up and there was a hugely steep drop of about twenty feet. When they got out, the foursome quickly agreed on going to some other slides until their thirty minutes were up. Percy was starting to feel as if he actually knew Bobby, Reyna, and Lilly.

That is, until the _keres_ showed up.

This is how it went. A girl with nightmare-black hair and matching eyes came up with two of her identical friends just as Percy, Bobby, Reyna, and Lilly were joining the rest of their grade outside of the gift shop. The leader came up to Reyna. "You four aren't going to stand a chance during the competition."

"What competition?" Percy asked.

The girl snorted. "Oh, you don't remember? It's the competition where we see whether you're worthy of us or not. If you aren't, then, let's just say you'll be bankrupt by the end of the school year. How do you think we keep order in the school?"

"Shut it, Jane," said Reyna, her voice as tough as iron.

"My, my. You really _are_ impressive sometimes, Reyna. You are asking to be on the permanent pay list. And same goes for the rest of you, if you try anything against us."

"Jane, let's just get it over with so that we can go back home and be rewarded. Tellus will punish us if we don't get back soon," one of Jane's minions nagged.

Jane sounded annoyed as she said, "In time, Mary."

"What's Tellus?" Lilly questioned her friends nervously. "They don't mean _Tellus_, like Mother Earth, do they?"

"Come _on,_ Jane. Let's just do it and be done with it!" Mary nagged.

"I agree with Mary," the third girl spoke up.

"Fine then, Sasha. Bobby, Reyna, Percy, and Lilly; say goodbye to your nice, peaceful, lives," Jade sneered.

The three girls - Jane, Mary, and Sasha - all suddenly turned into demons with wings and beaked faces. Then used-to-be Jade screeched, "It is _you! You_ are the one who Prometheus gave Pandora's box to! Where is it?" This startled Percy. Was she talking to him? He must have been, because she was looking at him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted.

"LIAR! We will rip you to shreds if you do not tell us where it is!"

This seemed like an empty threat to Percy. He almost felt like laughing at her, but even he didn't know why. "Hestia..." he muttered. There was something about a Hestia and Prometheus and Pandora's box. But when he tried to remember it, it slipped away, like trying to hold water in in his hands (Percy had a feeling that he could do that if he wanted to - but, still).

"Hestia? Ooh, a Greekling!" one of the others cooed. Now Percy was confused. He noticed that everyone besides the three monsters, Reyna, Bobby, Lilly, and him, were screaming and running away. He thought he heard Bobby mutter, "mortals" under his breath.

"You're keres aren't you?" Percy didn't know how he new this, but he just did.

"Yes," the same keres answered, "we are. You finally notice."

Bobby was suddenly on the other side of the three things. He flashed a look at his friends that seemed to read "I'll distract them."

"Hey! You ugly chicken demons! Why don't you take a piece out of me!" he yelled at them, his voice quavering.

One advanced on Bobby and, before he knew what he was doing, Percy had taken out a ballpoint pen that he uncapped. It turned into a sword and he ran over to Bobby's defense. Percy slashed out, slicing the ker with great skill, and she dissolved into golden dust. Another came up and knocked Percy's sword out of his grip. So he instinctively ran to the nearest source of water - a wave pool. The ker tried to shred his skin with her beak, but it just bounced right off.

"Percy!" someone shouted. But he didn't pay attention.

Percy felt a tugging sensation in his gut, then the water rose and hit her with such force that she, too, burst.

As he turned around, there was a piercing scream. "Reyna!" Bobby called, looking up at the sky.

Percy saw a large blotch that was quickly growing smaller and smaller. He guessed that the last ker had taken off with Reyna. Percy looked around and noticed that the whole water park had been abandoned, and that he wasn't even wet from his time in the wave pool. Then a teacher came in. She ran over to Bobby, Lilly, and himself.

"Are you three alright?" she asked. "The busses are waiting outside. Let's go before those Tenebrae get back." She turned around and led them onto the bus.

Once they were on the bus, Lilly asked, "What were those things back there? And how did Ms. J know what they were? Everyone else thought that they were a flock of vultures."

Bobby said "They were Tenebrae." Just as Percy said "Keres."

Then Bobby sighed. "Listen, I'll tell you when we're back at camp. Ms. J is going to find us a  
hellhound to help us shadow travel there. Then will be the time for explaining."

Just as the bus pulled out of the parking lot, Percy could have sworn that he had seen a man with a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts - the same one he had thought he heard call his name - run, give up, and throw something at the bus.

**Please review! I don't care if it's a complaint or a compliment! Just REVIEW or else Kronos' dead spirit will haunt you!**

**Just review! :P**


	2. The Invisible Sash

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I just found out how to thanks to DEADBUG9. Thanks again, DEADBUG9!**

**Applause for chapter two!**

**Disclaimer -**

**Lilly: Reyna, why did you have to be kidnapped?**

**Me: I didn't...**

**Lilly: WHAT? So now you're leaving me to this camp place where I'm a loner?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Lilly: Do you know who this author is? I am going to kill them for ruining my life.**

**Me: I am the author.**

**Lilly: So you're not Reyna?**

**Me: Nope... or am I?**

***Hazel walks in.***

**Me: Hi, Hazel!**

**Lilly: Hazel! Remember to put my food stuff in my legion's cabin!**

**Hazel: I will.**

***Bobby walks in.***

**Bobby: Hi Reyna, Lilly!**

**Lilly: So you **_**are**_** Reyna!**

**Me: *grins mischievously.***

**Bobby: (says to Hazel) Hi kitty-cat Kat!**

**Hazel: *Starts beating up Bobby.***

***Percy walks in with cheese ramen and Lilly's eyes go wide.***

**Lilly: Perseus Jackson, hand that over **_**RIGHT NOW!**_

**Percy: No way!**

**Lilly: *Starts beating up Percy to get the cheese ramen.***

**Me: Well, practically all rights to Rick Riordan... *sighs and sulks off to room to be **  
**depressed.***

Chapter 2: Lilly

Lilly's best friend ever had just been snatched away from her after barely a semester of knowing each other. Reyna had arrived during their second week of school, along with Bobby and Percy, her friends. They had all gotten to know each other, and her parents even let Reyna and Bobby stay with her during their fall break.

She felt that her life was utterly messed up. She had never known her real mother, only her father. And even he never seemed to have any time for her. Her stepmother was okay, but not the best. She had to live in an apartment with her family during the breaks, or while she was attending a nearby school. She never bothered to make friends until just this year, when she felt a yearning to be with the three new kids. But the reason that she never bothered to make friends was that most people found her quite odd - she had ADHD and dyslexia. Also, she could rarely stay in a school for more than a year at a time, and when she did stay for more, it was only because her parents couldn't find any other school to put her into.

Now just today Percy woke up in the hut not knowing who he was and who they were. Lilly had noticed that he never seemed to be wet, even after that whole thing in the wave pool. Then Jane, Sasha, and Mary had turned into monsters and carried Reyna away. Something strange was going on - and she was going to find out what it was.

Right then, she, Percy, Bobby, and Ms. J were waiting outside the hotel for their "ride" to arrive. She had been told numerous times that everything would be explained once she got to this demigod camp, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Bobby! Just tell me where are we going, why are we going there, who we really are, and who you really are!"

"You'll be told once you're at the camp! Haven't I told you that about six times already? Gods! You can be such a molestie!" he seemed to be getting angry enough to kill at that moment, so she backed off.

"Well then, at least tell me what molesty means."

"It's molestie, and it's Latin for annoyance."

"Okay. Moles-tie. Right?"

At this, Bobby groaned and looked up at the sky. "Why," he said, "of all the demigods out there, does she have to be one of the many with ADHD?"

"Hey!" she shouted at him. "I'm not the only one! You have it, too!"

"Yeah, well-" His reply was cut off by loud barking that came from a dog about the size of a semi-truck.

"Here's your ride, kiddos. Just hop on, and you'll be at the wolf house in no time by shadow travel. Bobby, Lupa says to leave them there, and to just head straight to camp. You are to tell one of the wolves what happened while these two are being tested. Now, to the wolf house, Diandra!" And with that, the three teenagers hopped onto the dog and it took off, disappearing in the shadows.

You do not want to shadow travel if you: 1. Hate the dark, 2. Get freaked out when you hear strange sounds, and 3. If you hate amusement park rides. In other words, it was completely awesome for Lilly. If being whatever she really was was always this fun, she would willingly trade almost anything for it. Almost.

The thing is, when she got dumped off at the wolf house with Percy, Bobby quickly took off again, disappearing just before he hit the trees with Diandra. Oh well. Now they didn't have a guide.  
They were somewhere on the west coast, Lilly figured. There were redwood trees surrounding them and a cold, chilly, mist floated around them, obscuring anything that was more than five meters away.

"I guess we'll have to go inside sooner or later, so I'm choosing sooner. Come on, um... Lilly." Percy spoke what she was thinking.

"Okay, then let's get the testing over with," she sighed. "I just hope it's not the school kind of test, because then I'm gonna be d-e-a-d dead. If it's like, fighting, I think I could do it if I had a weapon. So I hope they do. Whoever 'they' is..."

"You talk a ton when you're nervous," Percy commented. "Did you know that?"

"Well at least I talk when I'm nervous. Bobby on the other hand..." she broke into a fit of giggles. "During the rare occasion he's nervous... Oh, remember that time when we forced him onto the stage during the talent show?" Now Lilly was flat-out laughing. She hoped that she didn't look like a person who should be in a mental hospital, but who knew? Her nervousness was even more rare than Bobby's, and here she was at the most nervous she had ever been in her life. "No. Wait. The spiders. Now that was HILARIOUS!" Then before she knew it, she was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Um... are you okay, Lilly? I mean, you're just about in hysterics. You'll probably need your wits when you're faced with the testing. And - I don't remember any of that stuff."

"Sorry," she said, pulling herself together. "I just lost control there. So... um... let's go in."

Standing in front of the two was a mansion that was in semi-ruins. And once they entered the door, they saw what was waiting for them - a huge wolf that had reddish-brown fur. Its silver eyes seemed to stare right into Lilly's soul, which made her want to whimper slightly, but she held her ground, staring back at the wolf.

_Ah, yes. Two new ones, eh? Oh, and what is this? Perseus Jackson. Not so new, now are you? I have heard much of your success in the past few months. You might be a hero among your kind, but you must still be tested to be a hero in ours. Lilly, you may choose a weapon of your choice from that closet. Perseus, follow me. Oh, and just to let you know, do not show fear if you want to survive._

The wolf didn't actually speak, though there was a sense of speaking that accompanied slight movements - such as a flick of her ear said the word "in", while Lilly's name was made with a slight twitching of the nose. What Lilly found amusing was that first of all, Percy's full name was Perseus Jackson. She didn't know why he had never told her what his full name was, which was odd. He would have told her, Reyna, and Bobby. Wouldn't he have? The second thing was that the wolf-sign for Perseus Jackson was a slight snarl and nose twitch - like his name smelled bad.

Lilly walked towards the room that the she-wolf had motioned to earlier and found herself surrounded by weapons. Just weapons though - no armor. The left wall was lined with swords in their sheaths, sitting on the shelves. Along the right wall were spears and daggers, some of which still had crimson blood on them. At the back of the room were the bows and arrows. Since Lilly had a feeling that this would be her one place to get weapons at, she took a bow and quiver of arrows and slung them around her body. She took a sword and fastened the sheath to her belt loop. Then, as she took an eighteen-inch knife from the shelf of daggers and put it into an attachment sheath she had found (it hooked onto the sword's sheath), she noticed a sash. Lilly's curiosity took over, and she went to investigate it.

Lilly put the sash on over her shoulder, and it blended in with her shirt. Then she noticed the brooch. It was a small, orange sun with a yellow gem in the middle. It could only be about two inches in diameter, and the gem was half the size of that. She tried to turn the gem, and to her surprise, it did. When she had turned it a full 360 degrees, the sash became visible. Its yellow silk shined even in the dim light. She turned the gem again, and it went invisible, leaving only a brooch on her shirt. Next, Lilly pushed the little gem, and she was surprised to see that she suddenly had another bow and quiver of arrows slung round her.

Lilly took off her original bow and arrows, and pressed the gem again. Now she had a knife, a sword, and a sash that went invisible and turned into a bow and arrows. Someone opened the door and Lilly spun around, her hands on her knife. At least now her ADHD would be useful. There was another girl, who was slightly shorter than her, with shoulder-length brownish-blond hair and hazel eyes that had purple rimmed glasses framing them.

"Lupa will want to have you for testing soon. I'm Hazel, daughter of Ceres, by the way. And I'm guessing that you're the one - along with Percy - that Reyna and Bobby went to find?"

"Um, I guess so."

"Okay. Would you get me a bow and some arrows? Percy's gonna need some at camp, and since I've already been in here once before, I'm not allowed to come in again." Lilly quickly handed Hazel a bow and a quiver of arrows, then followed her out of the room. "By the way, nice brooch."

"Um, thanks. It's actually a sash that goes invisible and can turn into a bow and arrows." She explained

"Well, I guess we know who your godly parent is, then." Hazel smiled slightly, nodding at the brooch.

"Who?" Lilly asked. Suddenly it dawned on her. The brooch was in the shape of a sun. "It can't be Apollo! My father is my real mortal parent! Other than that, there's my stepmother."

"How old were you when your father remarried?"

"I was about a year old."

"You see? It's just another lie that they made to keep you from seeing the real truth."

"What do you mean by that?" Lilly inquired.

"Well, usually, the mortal parent tries to keep their child from truth. They try to protect the kid, so that the kid will be safe. Once you know you're a demigod, then your scent gets stronger for the monsters, and they're more likely to find you. You're mom must have been too afraid of you finding out about your real bloodline, so she lied to you to protect you."

"Oh..." They were now in a room that had two couches and a coffee table. There was a mini refrigerator by one wall. Hazel went over and got two vanilla cokes out.

"You won't be getting soda while you're in the camp, so I advise you to drink some and steal more for later."

Lilly took out three Mountain Dews, two Fantas, two Vanilla-Black Cherry Cokes, and a bottle of cran-raspberry juice. The fridge refilled with whatever she took out, so she added some chocolate milk and some pudding mixes, along with some cherry jell-o packages and some cookie and cake mixes.

"You'll have a kitchen in your legion's cabin, so that's how you'll be able to get all of your supplies for the packets. I just hope you'll be in the first legion, because we haven't had an Apollo kid cooks much for a long time, and having one means having good food. Reyna didn't cook too much - she normally took the other jobs we willingly traded for cooking." Hazel was stuffing a large bag full with food now, various sodas, mixes that appeared when she asked the fridge for them, drinks, seasonings, and meat. _Man,_ Lilly thought, _I need one of these fridges in my house. But were to get them is the problem..._

"Well then, I'll do my best to get into this first le-"

She was cut off by the sound of screaming and crying, then of loud clanging noises and a howl.

Then all of the noises stopped, and there was a bark.

"Sounds like Percy made the first legion," Hazel smiled.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, DancingQueen411 for REVIEWING! I mean, I don't care if it's flames or flowers!**

**Some things for you to answer in REVIEWS:**  
**1. What should I work on?**  
**2. What do you want more of?**  
**3. What have I done good?**  
**4. What would make you REVIEW more?**

**I've got 65 individuals from the U.S. Who've viewed this, along with:**  
**Indonesia - 9**  
**U.K. - 10**  
**Canada and Singapore - 6**  
**Philippines - 3**  
**Romania, Australia, China, and India - 2**  
**Brunei, Jamaica, Austria, Maldives, and Brazil - 1**  
**That's 112 individual people who've viewed my story this month, and this month I only have a tiny bit of reviews.**

**If you don't want Kronos, The Lone One, Voldemort, DomDaniel, President Snow, the Yeerks, and those strange alien things from Remnants coming after you, then REVIEW!**  
**-TheWorldBookGirl**


	3. The Test

**Once again... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer -**

**Me: GO, ORANGE SMOOTHIES!**

**Hazel: NO! STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIES!**

**Me: NO!**

**Hazel: Just because you don't own PJO doesn't mean that you can get your way in something else, Reyna.**

**Me: *Sulks off***

Chapter 3: Lilly

Lupa poked her head though the door and beckoned Lilly in. Hazel had taken Lilly's sodas and various packets along with some orders from other people at the camp.

"You will be tested," Lupa began, "on your strength in fighting without any training, your strength in faith, and your mental strength. You will also be tested for your fatal flaw, which we will probably find out within the first three tests, and you will be tested on that. If you fail any one of them, then you are me and my fellow wolves' dinner. Let the testing begin."

Lilly was suddenly surrounded by a forest terrain, and there were shouts in the distance. She could hear battle cries and cannons firing. There was the sound of swords clashing a ways away, and she suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth and a knife being held at her throat. Lilly tried to struggle but soon found that there was no use in it. The person just hung on tighter and pressed the flat edge of the knife harder. Then, remembering that she had her weapons and that she would not become wolf chow, she kicked the person's shin and bit into their hand. The person let go, and Lilly whipped around, knife in hand, and held it to the person's throat. Then she noticed who this person was. They were none other than Bobby.

"Bobby!" _Oops,_ she thought after it was too late. _Note to self, do not let guard down._

Bobby had quickly switched his knife for his sword, and Lilly did the same, but twice as fast. Lilly watched, trying to figure out what Bobby was fighting as - defense or offence - and figured that Bobby was doing the same. He was well balanced between the two, but had more offence than defense, and was defending his right side more than left. She slashed on his right, then quickly changed course and brought her sword up, around, and to his left side. Bobby, defeated, backed up into the woods surrounding them.

Lilly sprinted to the sound of the main battle sounds and found some half lady, half snakes battling some hell-hounds with nets and spears. But when Lilly came out of the forest, all eyes turned to her - black and gold alike. Sensing she would have to kill all of these to pass her test, Lilly reached towards her brooch. She pressed it, took her bow off and loaded it with an arrow.

Then the monsters attacked.

Lilly pulled the string back, then released. She had aimed at a snake-lady's chest and found that it hit with deadly accuracy - literally - and the monster dissolved into dust. She shot again and again, each time hitting closer to her target. She noticed that all of her arrows disappeared after its hit, then reappeared in the sheath.

And she noticed that the monsters were beginning to reform. Their golden dust started to reform into hell-hounds and snake ladies, but Lilly just kept on shooting her arrows. Soon, though, the monsters were right on top of her. She had already taken each of them out about three or four times, but no matter what, they kept on reforming.

Then there was a flash of reddish-brown, and Lupa was in front of her. _Lilly_, she said,_ run! I would not do this for most, but if you go, then you will live and I will not lose a valuable fighter._

"No," said Lilly, "I won't leave you, and I wouldn't leave anyone else behind to save myself! I will fight!"

Suddenly, everything swirled, and Lilly found herself standing back in the wolf house in one of the ruined areas. She was alone. Lilly walked around and found a door. When she looked through it, she found a pool surrounded by rubble with mist in it. Then Lupa was by her side.

_No new demigods will be seen until Olympus opens. I have been called there, as I am the goddess of she-wolves. You must tell the other campers that no one - demigod or not - will come here while Olympus is closed, so the tour duty is to be put on hold. Also, tell them that EVERYONE must stay away from the wolf house. You may go with Hazel to Camp Semideus, where she will show you around. Do not fail me, Fadilla - Lilly, sorry, Fadilla is your Roman name. You seem to be one of the best archers in a long time along with Reyna._

Lupa disappeared and Lilly turned her bow and arrows back into the invisible sash and turned towards the other door where the waiting room was. Then she took a deep breath and walked in. Hazel stood up and said, "Welcome to Legion One of Camp Semideus." Then Hazel's eyes went up to the air above Lilly's head. Lilly was wondering what she was looking at, so she too, looked up and found a laurel wreath crown, a symbol of Apollo, floating in the air above her.

Then Hazel said, "Hail, Lilly, Daughter of-"

Percy stood up and said, "Apollo."


	4. TheIntro to Camp

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I don't care! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lilly: Go Hades!  
Hazel: But you're a daughter of Apollo, not Hades!  
****Lilly: I don't care!  
****Hazel: I say Monopoly is cooler!  
Lilly: Well, it might be funner, but still!  
****Hazel (to me): Well, what about you?  
****Me: I side with Lilly.  
****Hazel: Well you don't own PJO!  
****Me: goes into depression.**

** A/N: Thank you, Hazel (AKA whatever her user name is [yes, I don't know my friend's user name]) for several suggestions.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Percy**

Percy didn't know those people who called him his friends, who that strange man was who called his name and ran after the bus, why he knew things that he supposedly shouldn't, why he felt as if he was in danger, who that blond girl with grey eyes was, how he didn't get hurt, and who he was. For some reason, Percy was more nervous than he thought he had ever been.

When he finished his testing, he found himself at a pool filled with mist and surrounded by ruins. Then Lupa said, _Perseus, you are now in the first legion._ She accompanied this with a loud, single, bark that reverberated around them in the fog. _You will find Titiana in the waiting room. You two will be accompanied by Fadilla. I am worried about how the monsters started to reform when you were tested. But one piece of advice, show no fear and you will live. Cower, and die. I must go to Olympus. _She looked down at him from a foot and a half above. her lips were forming a snarl. _Hope that your Grecian self does not turn on you._

Suddenly Percy found himself outside a door. He opened it just as someone was closing the door to the other side. Then he saw a girl with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes with purple-rimmed glasses framing them. "You must be Titiana, right? I'm Percy Jackson... Um, actually Perseus, but still..."

The girl turned around and smiled at him. "Lupa told you, didn't she? She uses our Roman names. I'm Hazel, and if Lupa said Fadilla, that would be Lilly. Come and get all of the junk food you can from here, because you can't find any in camp. Plus, they give us measly portions to use for meals that we get extra food from whoever comes to the wolf house to pick people up and lead a tour. Take as much as you can, because I have a feeling that no one will be coming here in a long time."

Percy took some blue Fanta, blue chips, blue popcorn, and other blue things that he asked the fridge for. He felt that blue food would satisfy him the most, somehow.

"I guess you like blueberries?" Hazel asked him.

"No, blueberries are actually maroon berries." At this, Hazel laughed. "I just feel like blue food is the right kind of food, like I normally have it often."

"Bobby told me. I've never met you, and neither has anyone else, but he insists that you two have known each other for years. You lost your memory, he said, and I'm taking that as true."

"Well," said Percy, "it is."

"It makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"That you like blue."

"Why?"

"Well from what I've heard, you're a son of Neptune."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, but you probably only lived with your mom, maybe a stepfather, but that means that you would take after your father the most. Your eyes are as green as the ocean, and you love blue. Two colors of water. You're able to control the water, it seems, and you seem to look like a young version of your father. Oh, and by the way, you're in Legion One of Camp Semideus."

After this there was silence for about twenty more minutes, then there was a loud bark as Lilly came in. Hazel stood up and said, "Welcome to Legion One of Camp Semideus."

Something caught Percy's attention. Was that a wreath on her head? _No,_ he thought,_ that's a laurel wreath crown floating above her head. The claiming symbol of..._

"Hail, Lilly, daughter of -" Percy cut Hazel off.

"Apollo."  
"That's right! How did you know?"  
"Believe me, I have no idea." Percy's head was starting to ache when he tried to remember something.  
"Okay then, follow me." Hazel led the way out of the plush waiting room and into a small pantry. She walked in and Lilly followed, leaving Percy at the back. He followed her and closed the door behind him. Hazel then opened the door and strode out of the pantry. Percy and Lilly exchanged a nervous glance, then put on their brave faces and went after Hazel.  
"This," she said, "is Camp Semideus, or Camp Demigod. I'll give you a tour of the place then we'll go to our cabin and I'll introduce you. First of all, you need to know that you are half-bloods, or demigods. A demigod is-"  
"Half god, half mortal. The Gods move with western civilization. Like they lived in Greece while it had most of the power, then Rome, and then various countries - mostly within Europe, and now they're here."  
Hazel looked startled. "Th- That- That's right! Who told you? How did you know?"  
"I'm getting more than a bit tired of saying this, but I don't know. I just do."  
"Anyways, the Roman gods - Jupiter, Minerva, Pluto, Neptune, Juno, and so forth. Like Lupa - she's the goddess of she-wolves."  
"What about their Greek aspects and names? Wouldn't it be right to call them by those since they started in Greece?"  
"Well, only their Roman aspects are still intact. No one knows what happened to their Greek parts." She said _Greek_ like it was some sort of disease. "But anyways, demigods are usually ADHD, and get followed by monsters, not to mention get kicked out of schools a lot. Those are your battle reflexes. Our brains are hardwired for Latin, so you might find that reading English is hard for you."  
Lilly then asked, "Like dyslexia?"  
"No one here has that, so I think that's unrelated."  
"Oh," Lilly said, seeming disappointed by this piece of news.

Here at camp, we have legions, like in ancient Rome, and we do things together by legion. Occasionally we help the lower level legions to get better, but not usually. All the new kids have to go through tests like you two did, and then they get placed in their legions. You two are both in the first legion, so you'll be staying in the same cabin as me, Bobby, and some others.

"To the right is the rock wall, and yes, it's real lava. Our other facilities are the canoe lake, forest where we train to battle monsters, the sword fighting arena, archery fields, the Latin class area, the pantheon replica where we host praetor meetings, the cabins, ocean, and the Coliseum replica where we fight monsters and have duels. Any questions?" Silence. "Okay then, to the cabin."

There were six cabins that were all uniform on the outside. Simply built with the legion number hanging on the door. On all of them, there were smaller cabins built onto the largest one. The trio of demigods entered the cabin, and Percy was glad when he felt the warmth. Outside it was misty, grey, and cold. Inside it was bright, warm, and cozy-ish. This helped Percy's nerves. Every bit of him was either screaming _traitor!_ or _trouble, don't stay, leave!_ He felt as if it was wrong to be here and if the campers ever found out where he was from (wherever that was), then he would be in serious trouble.

Whenever Hazel said said something bad about the Greeks, he felt the need to support the Greeks. Like they were his family or by insulting them, she was insulting him. Something like that.

"Okay, guys. While I'm giving out the food orders, you two get settled. Lilly, you're the third door on the right, find some free bed and take it, unpack, and I'll meet you here. You, Percy, are going to go to the second door on the right at the end of the hall. Neptune's area. Lupa told me that you won't be claimed but she is sure that you are a son of Neptune. I'll see you two around dinnertime in this room with the rest of the legion. See you then!" With that, Hazel left.

Percy walked into his new mini-cabin and set his things down on the bed. Something told him that he wouldn't be here for too long, so he didn't bother unpacking. Percy walked around the room, taking the place in. The walls were painted blue and had seashell patterns on it. There was a fountain in the middle of the room, and Percy immediately knew that the water was salt water. The beds were all hard, the floor slightly cold, and the whole place seemed a bit like an empty cave; bare.

The place seemed too uniform for Percy, so he decided to walk out and hang around in the main cabin. Lilly came out just seconds after he did.

"Nice place?" Percy asked her.

"More or less," she replied with a sigh.

"Let me guess. Nice deco with the walls, some statue or something in the middle of the room, and everything looks orderly and neat?"

"Yup."

"But the beds are lumpy and hard, the floor is cold, the bathroom is too plain, it seems like a barren cave, and nothing seems to keep your ADHD happy for long?"

"Exactly. It's too uniform, and I feel like I'm not supposed to be here, and that I have some other use in the world besides training here."

"Same here."

"And the worst part is, they have all of these words carved in the wall as part of the design, in lots of languages - I think they're the languages from all of the places that the gods have lived in - but mostly in English, Latin, and some other language. But I can't make out one word of it! The English, most of it if I concentrate hard; the Latin, none; And that other language, nothing. Except for one word that I think means Greek or Greece."

"Can I see it?" Percy inquired.

"Sure." She led the way into the Apollo area and Percy saw that the item in the middle was a Lyre, and the walls were painted yellow, orange, and gold. The walls did indeed have letters carved in them.

Percy took a look at one wall, found nothing he could read, tried anther, nothing, then he tried the one to the left of the door and saw English, something that looked like Latin (which he could make out a few words of), and that other language that Percy immediately knew was Greek. And he could read it.  
"Well," he started, "I can make out most of the English, but I guess that I have dyslexia, because everything keeps on floating around. I can understand tiny bits of the Latin. Not sure how, but I can. And the other language is Greek, and I can understand it perfectly. Better than the English, actually. It seems like I don't have dyslexia with Greek. But I really don't think that I come from Greece. It says the same thing as it does in English though - I think."  
"We should tell Hazel - or maybe Bobby. They might know why you can understand it."  
"No!" Percy almost snapped. "I don't know why, but I think that it's a bad idea to tell the others. I think I might be in trouble if they knew who I really am. But _I_ don't even know who _I_ am!"  
"Guys! I'm back! Wanna start making dinner?" Hazel's shout came from the main cabin area. When Lilly and Percy entered, she began talking again. "Let's get cooking. It's my turn today, so I think that we should make something to celebrate two new campers in one day. That's you two. So you two look through the cook books in the Ceres area and pick out something that looks good. It's down the fifth first hallway on the left."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Character contest:**

**I need some names for characters I've made up based on my friends! (please just put a name and suggestions on changing the looks and attitude!)**

**Profiles - **

**1. Gender: Female**

**daughter of: Mars+Aphrodite**

**looks: Curly blond hair greenish-yellow eyes**

**acts: like an aphrodite kid and a Mars kid (more like an Aphrodite kid)**

**2. Gender: female**

**daughter of: Ares+Venus**

**looks: straight, white-blond hair with blue eyes**

**acts: like a Venus and Ares kid (more like an Ares kid)**

**3. Gender: female**

**is a cat**

**looks: all black with a white paw**

**can breath underwater**

**4. Gender: female**

**is a cat**

**caramel colored fur**

**can have as much wisdom as Athena herself**

**Plus any suggestions for monsters and/or giants would be nice :) 8)**


	5. The Son of Mercury: Dakota

**Disclaimer and A/N -**

**Me: Sorry I didn't update this story for a time... But I did post my "After the Throne of Fire" story even before the book was released anywhere else in the world ('cause it came out about a month early here in Jakarta)**

**Hazel: (runs past with banners in hands) I PJO! And HoO! And TKC!**

**Me: That was wierd... anywho... I would like to introduce my new characters, but they'll be introduced eventually. And... Another reason I couldn't update was because I was in Bali all of last week with the rest of my grade... IT WAS AWESOME! So now I'm updating.**

**a glimpse at a camp half-blood disclaimer...**

**Annabeth: Well, are you going to say it, or should I?**

**Me: No! Please! Don't hurt me!**

**Percy appears holding a HUGE crepe.**

**Annabeth: PERCY!**

**Me: GIVE ME THAT CREPE!**

**Percy: Only if you'll say it.**

**Me: You're supposed to be setting the table for dinner back at the other camp!**

**Percy: You sure you don't want it? It's blueberry jam and strawberry jam!**

**Me: Please! Stop it! It hurts!**

**Percy and Annabeth: Mwahahahaha!**

**Me: Fine! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Annabeth: Keep on going...**

**Me: I don't own... No! I can't say it!**

**Annabeth: Don't you want the crepe? The smoothie and crepe place doesn't exist at your school anymore.**

**Me: I don't own The Heroes of Olympus! And I'm not Rick Riordan in disguise!**

**Percy: Good girl. Here's your crepe.**

**Me: (whimpers softly)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hazel

Hazel was waiting for Lilly and Percy to pick out one of the cookbooks when Lilly yelled from the Ceres area, "Um, are all of these books in Latin?"

"Yeah," Hazel replied, heading over to the Ceres area. She knelt down by the other two at her bookshelf. "Aren't you able to read them, though? Most demigods know quite a bit of Latin even before they learn at camp. It comes naturally."

Then Percy, looking slightly uncomfortable, said, "I can read a few basic words, though they don't come naturally to me like you say they should. It almost seems that they come less naturally than English, and I'm dyslexic!"

"That's odd. I mean about you having to try and read it and you being dyslexic." Hazel looked at him strangely. "You're both dyslexic and you both don't understand Latin. That could mean something. Oh well. Can you get out that orange cookbook that's beneath the Sisters Gimm books? Thanks. We'll just make chicken chow mein, I guess."

Hazel led them into the kitchen, where she instructed them on how to make the Chinese dish. The whole time though, Percy and Lilly didn't seem to feel very comfortable. Especially Percy. He kept on looking around nervously, as if someone was about to accuse him of being an enemy on their territory. Like that would ever happen.

About ten minutes later, just as Hazel was beginning to put the meal on the table, someone came through the door and she realized that it was Dakota. Apparently he hadn't found out about the two new campers yet. Makes sense, she thought, a son of Mercury isn't one for gossip as much as stealing. Which reminds me...

"Dakota!" She yelled, setting down the dishes. "Percy, Lilly, an you two set the table? I've got some business to take care of." Then she ran after Dakota.

"Dakota!" They ran out of the cabin and into the open where people started watching them happily, wanting a fight. "Sextus Mucius Philo*, you cursed son of Mercury, give me back my laptop right now!" Hazel used his full name in Roman just to annoy him. And if he didn't give it back, she still had several other tricks up her sleeve.

"What makes you think I stole it?" He asked, abruptly turning around and facing her. Hazel noted that he had a hand placed on his sword.

"Oh," she said in a mock-thinking tone and an expression to match. "I don't know. Maybe because you're the oldest of the twelve children of Mercury in camp. It could also be because you're the only one of them who are in the first legion and therefore the only one who could get into our cabin without getting the wrath of legion one! Now give it back!"

"You get it, if you want it so badly," said Dakota in an even tone.

"Dakota James Peter Har-"

"Fine! Fine! I'll give it back to you. Jeez! You almost know as much as Minerva herself, and you aren't even one of her kids! How did you find out about the fourth one?"

"Oh, I know all eight of your names..." She smirked, "But why would I tell you how I got them?"

"Tell me how, or else no laptop!"

"Not telling. My lips are sealed."

Dakota took out his sword, and Hazel instantly, silently, asked the ground to grow vines. They sprang out of the ground and wrapped around his legs, traveled up his body, snaking around his arms and forcing them down. Within no time, he was a mummy made out of vines.

"Hm," she said, plucking a blackberry from it's stem and popping it in her mouth, "blackberries, wonder how that happened. Usually they're just plain vines." Then she turned away, heading towards her cabin. That looked like and had felt like an easy feat at first, but now she could feel her energy draining as if she were about to collapse.

She barely made it to her legion's cabin, but just as she walked in, she collapsed in a heap from exhaustion. She heard voices calling her name, then everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks to the reviews I got that boosted up my story a bit. Some of them weren't even online, but in person. so... REVIEW! Maybe some ideas for the dislaimers? I'm running out of ideas... But thanks to the people who reviewed. Plus, If you review in a helpful way and I like your stories, I will provide... FREE ADVERTISING! (Only one of the author's stories per chapter of this story)**

**Advertisements:**

**The PJatOTHoOatKC Awards by DancingQueen411**

**Puck's Version by DianeJasmine**

**Son Of Neptune,Midnite Aussie Style by Midnite Aussie**

**The son of Neptune by robertoluongo101**

**The Son of Neptune by StroodleMuffin**

**Fox Quest by sunsetWarriors (post, Nat, POST!)**

**And a thanks to foof. Because I can't find them.**


	6. The Fight

**Disclaimer:**

**SpringFling: Ahem**

**Me: Read SpringFling's WAR BETWEEN THE OCEAN. And because DancingQueen41's stories are so epically awesome, I encourage you to read anything by her!**

**SpringFling: Aren't you forgetting someone?**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Read DEADBUG's My Heart Will Go On.**

**SpringFling: and...?**

**Me: FINE! IDON'TOWNPJOORHOO!**

**SpringFling: Okay, okay. It's okay... Oh no... DianeJasmine! Quick! She's fainted from depression! Oh no! HIDE! It's a MARY SUE!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bobby**

Bobby saw Hazel chasing after Dakota, and decided that he didn't want to get involved in any of their fights, since it would ruin his image of them being two happy people. Plus, Hazel always found a way to pick a fight with any of them. Especially with Gwendolyn. So, he walked into his cabin and found Percy and Lilly setting the table. Percy was about to reach for the frying pan to put it on the table, when Lilly said, "Oh no you don't!"

"Hey, guys. Percy, I would leave that to her. You're a lousy cook, and she's a daughter of the god of the arts. Cooking is an art, by the way."

They finished setting the table while Bobby kept on talking. "I hope Jason shows up soon. He's been missing for about three days now. Reyna was worried sick when she heard. That was why she missed class sometimes, or we might not see her for the whole day. She was looking for Jason. He was praetor, meaning leader, for legion one and the whole camp. He was a son of Jupiter, by the way," Bobby added. "So, I expect Hazel has filled you in on everything?"

"Yup," both Lilly and Percy said in unison.

"Good. I'll tell you about all of the other legion members for the time being. Of course, you know me - Bobby White, son of Minerva. Then there's Hazel, daughter of Demeter. We were all surprised when she was claimed, because she seemed so much like a daughter of Minerva..." He started to trail off, lost in his thoughts. "Anyways, there's also Gwendolyn. She's been here for a year already and still hasn't been claimed. You might have seen Dakota. He's a son of Mercury. Reyna is a daughter of Apollo, and then there's Jason," Bobby sighed. "He was my best friend, but he disappeared a few days ago. Reyna and him broke up about a month ago. Can't imagine why, though. But she's been worried sick about him - looking everywhere for him. We searched the Thousand Islands during that trip to Indonesia, for the Gods' sake! We didn't get didn't get done with twenty of them!* He was my best friend. Now all I have is Dakota. But I guess he's fine to hang out with and challenge to a duel."

"Well," Lilly began, "if you're his best friend, then what do you say about his disappearing?"

"I say tough luck! Reyna chose me to join her on a quest for Jason, so we sneaked out of camp and joined a school. That's where I thought I met you and Lilly, but obviously the mist was tricking me." He sighed. "Bu-" He never got to finish his thought, because then the door opened and Bobby recognized Hazel's moan and heard a thump. He ran out of the room, closely followed by Lilly and Percy.

"Hazel?" He yelled. There was no response and when they reached the front door, Bobby saw that she had collapsed from exhaustion. Then she blacked out. "Percy? Help me carry her to a bed in the Apollo area. There should be some medical stuff there, Lilly. If you could get out some of the supplies, we can get her back to consciousness."

The two boys carried Hazel into the Apollo area and waited as Lilly got out the medical supplies. She had obviously had some medical background in her family, because she had soon revived Hazel. Bobby sighed.

"What happened, Hazel?"

"Oh, well, you know my laptop that I have practically all of the books in the world saved on? Well, Dakota stole it, so I ran after him threatening to use all of his names."

"You know all of them? How?"

"Yes. And why would I tell you how I know them? They're Dakota James Peter Harry Lilika Joshuah Rose Harriet. I think there's a few more, though. And I think one of them is Rachel."

Just then, there was the sound of a door closing, footsteps and laughter.

"Stop it, guys!" Dakota yelled.

"I'm gonna bash his head in if he doesn't give me my computer!" Hazel struggled to get up, but Percy and Lilly held her down.

"You aren't going anywhere," said Percy. "You passed out back there! You don't have enough energy to waste on him. Even I know that, and I'm nowhere near a son of Apollo! I'm sure Bobby would do the honors if you asked."

"Man, I would. That would let me get him back for all of the pranks he's pulled on me."

He started to walk out, and Percy followed. Lilly came out with them and slipped into the Ceres area, grabbed some books, went back into her area, and then joined up with them.

* * *

**Again, HELPFUL reviews will earn you advertising.**


	7. The Dinner and the Dreams

**HEY, people. I know what you're thinking - LOOOONNNG time since I've updated, right? Yeah, sorry. It's called the last tests of the year! Who's ready for summer vacation? I AM! I have to go to DianeJasmine's party tomorrow morning, but who cares if I stay up until midnight? I couldn't get to sleep, so here I am... UPDATING! But I am getting tired... anywho... here's the disclaimer:**

Hazel: Reaaally. Really? You made me a daughter of Ceres even though ALL of my plants have died for my science project.

Me: How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?

Hazel: Don't you EVER make me a daughter of Ceres or Demeter again.

Me: I know, I know. A mix of Athena and Apollo, right?

Hazel: Yup.

Me: Hey, did you know the crepe place is open?

Hazel: It's been open ever since they opened the temporary caf! It never closed.

Me: Whatever...

Hazel: Since she won't say it, TheWorldBookGirl does not own PJO or HoO. She is NOT Rick Riordan. Especially since if you read the preview to the SoN, you'll see the first chapters are nothing alike.

Me: But the cover is awesome! I KNEW PERCY WOULD HAVE A POV IN IT! HA!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A while later, after Hazel had recovered, all of the Legion 1 demigods were gathered around the long dining table - it had to be long because they all had a couch to lay on while they eat. It was seven o'clock at the time, and while the others were talking - or staring daggers in Hazel and Dakota's case - Percy had time to think.

Percy didn't know why, but most of this experience felt familiar to him. It was almost as if he had been through the same thing before. And his new room here. Ugh! It wouldn't last his ADHD one day. Let alone one night! Suddenly a snippet of conversation caught his attention, and Percy's shifting eyes settled on the person who was talking.

Dakota was talking about some kind of meeting that was going to happen.

"... So, since Reyna's gone, Hazel is stepping into her place and standing in as legion praetor and camp praetor. And because of this whole change, you get to choose who comes with you, Hazel."

"Well, I'll have Gwendolyn come, since she hasn't been to one before and Percy because he'd be useful in a fight if it came to that. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Gwendolyn replied.

"Um, sure," Percy yawned.

"Well then," said Hazel as she got up from the table (still glaring at Dakota) "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Then she dumped her dishes in the sink, "Dakota, your turn to do the dishes."

Percy got up and followed her suit, saying good night to everyone. This earned him a few strange glances and one "good night" that came from Lilly.

Percy got into his bed and was soon fast asleep, despite it being so early in the evening,

But it wasn't a dreamless sleep.

Mist swirled around him. Percy looked around but saw nothing other than the flawless white landscape of mist. He then turned around and saw a woman standing there. She stood tall and with an air of importance around her. Dressed in a flowing, white, Greek-style dress and gold jewelry on her neck and wrists, she looked very Greek.

Percy kneeled, knowing that this was not a person to mess with. He didn't need the "mother knows best" look on her face to know that. He just seemed to know it. "Lady Hera," he said, the words automatically slid from his mouth.

"Rise, young hero," Hera said in a kind but stern voice that had a bit of loathing mixed in with it. "However much I dislike you, this had to be done. A switch of leaders, offerings of peace. You will find a letter - a prophecy - in your room tomorrow, Make sure you read it and follow it exactly. Tell the others that I am in a prison and that it is not their job to save me. There is another mission to come. I trust you, Perseus, as sad as it is."

The mist swirled, and Percy found himself in the midst of strawberry fields. He couldn't move at all, and saw what he was probably meant to see. A curly, blond haired girl was sitting in the middle of the strawberry fields, crying. She looked so achingly familiar, and Percy felt shocked to see her cry. For some reason, he knew that this girl was not the type to cry. And he didn't want her to cry. Or even be sad. For that matter, he didn't want to see her as anything but happy.

"Percy!" She sobbed. Then she lifted her head to look up at the sky, and Percy saw her beautiful, stormy grey eyes. "Why? Why did you have to take him away, Hera? Why!"

Percy heard the fluttering of wings, then saw Harpies. How he knew what they were, Percy couldn't explain. Then there was the faint clopping of hooves, and a centaur caught the Harpies by the arms. "Let the child be." That voice sounded familiar also. The Harpies didn't look too happy about it, but they left along with the centaur.

Percy found he was able to move his head and turned it to the left. He saw a lady standing there. She had a dress made of constantly shifting dirt and a veil just like it. Actually, the whole lady seemed to be made of dirt. Underneath the veil were a pair of sleeping eyes and a faintly smiling mouth. She was smiling at the crying girl's anger and sadness.

"You see, Perseus? You can stop this. You can stop this girl from being sad. She will be sad until she finds you. And she never will, unless you join me. If you join me, she can see you again, and be happy, just like all of your other friends. You can stop a lot of fighting and lost lives. Just join me, hero, and you can become famous!"

Percy was too dumbfounded to speak. Who was this lady? Could he trust her? What if he couldn't find this girl or she couldn't see him? What if there were a lot of lives that would get lost if he didn't join this lady. But what if she was lying? There were too many "what-ifs"

"Well, I guess this girl will never find be," he said, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes stinging with tears at the thought of never seeing this girl again. Then he said, "But she _will _see me again."

"Well, I'll just send in your father's rival."

Everything swirled, went black and Percy woke up in a cold sweat and saw a note floating onto the floor. And he remembered something. He remembered the girl's name. Annabeth.

* * *

**Hey, Peoples! as a late b-day present, you could give me... REVIEWS! HELPFUL ones that will improve this story. I wouldn't mind you voting on the poll on my profile, either...** I'll advertise for you if you REVIEW!

P.S. this story is tied to SpringFling's WAR BETWEEN THE OCEANS.


	8. The Next Day Finally!

**I will be updating my other story soon... Do not worry. I must advertise for SpringFling cuase she's sitting right next to me. Her stroy is tied to this one. Please check out DianeJasmine's stories along with DancingQueen and MidnightAussie.**

**Disclaimer: (Welcome, SpringFling)**

Me: Hey, SF!

SpringFling: Did you just call me San Francisco?

Me: No! That's SFO. You're innitials are SF!

SpringFling: Fine... But is this STILL on the same day?

Me: No, it's not.

SpringFling: Get on with the disclaimer.

Me: FIne. I'm feeling extremely awesomely good today, so I'll comprimise. I do not own PJO, and I'm not Rick Riordan.

SpringFling: Good. Can I face paint you?

Me: No.

SpringFling: Please, *(my real name)*? I'm just gonna do those two warrior stripes on each cheek, maybe some on your eyebrows. Oh yeah, and a little goate.

Me: NO!

SpringFling: Fine. But it's in green!

Me: My favorite color is Purple!

SpringFling: (changes paint colors to purple)

Me: NOOO! (Runs away)

* * *

"Bring him to me," the voice said. "Bring the one called Perseus to me, or else you'll never see your friend again."

A fire was suddenly blazing, and Lilly saw Reyna tied to a pole - sh was bruised badly and strips of her skin were raw from whippings. "Go!" Reyna was mouthing "Giants! Leave!" Then the giant noticed Reyna.

Then Lilly woke up, breathing heavily. She knew who the voice meant - who the boy was. The boy was Percy. She'd been having dreams recently - ones like this one - but she had never seen her best friend in them before.

Lilly got off her painfully uncomfortable bed and walked out into the main area. She checked her watch. It was only five o'clock, and she was the only one awake. Lilly looked out the window and saw that the sun was just rising, making the fog glisten. She walked to her room, got dressed in a purple t-shirt and denim shorts that had appeared at the foot of her bed overnight. Then she strapped her sword and knife to her waist, and slipped her sash over her head, taking care to set it to invisible.

She grabbed one of the pop tarts that she had gotten from the magic fridge the previous morning and walked out the door and into the cool morning fog. Lilly noticed that it wasn't as chilly as it should be in the fog and realized that the fog was mostly kept at bay by some mysterious barrier surrounding the camp.

Lilly walked down to the archery range and turned the gem that was set in her sash's brooch. The sash became a bow and arrow, and Lilly practiced her archery, each time shooting a bulls-eye. Another arrow intercepted hers, and Lilly spun around to find Gwendolyn standing behind her.  
Gwendolyn was about the same height as Lilly. There might only have been a difference of a centimeter with Lilly being shorter. Gwen's hair was a bleached white-blond color with green streaks from chlorine. The underside of her hair was a brown color. Her eyes were the same color as the sea this morning – a grayish blue. Yesterday they seemed to be a bluish green, Lilly noticed.  
"Want to take a walk?" Gwen asked.  
"Sure," Lilly replied. She followed the unclaimed demigod into the forest.  
"Do you have anything you want Hazel to mention during the meeting? She wanted me to ask everyone before the meeting."  
Lilly relayed Lupa's message to Gwendolyn.  
"Doesn't seem like good news, but what Lupa says is law. I'll meet you in the forum after the meeting. It's starting in ten minutes."  
"See ya," Lilly called as Gwen walked away once they got to the pantheon.

**Reyna's POV**  
Cold, black, pain, fright, more pain. These are the only things that Reyna felt when she awoke. She had been slightly awoken several times before, but had only gotten snippets of words and never felt anything. She did find out the big scheme that was going on, though.

Everything was black, and then she noticed that her eyes were closed. Reyna opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Her wrists and ankles were bound together, and she was tied to a pole. Her back was raw and bloody, she guessed she had been whipped - but why?

A giant voice rumbled and Reyna looked up. Lilly was standing there, looking terrified.

"Give me the boy," the voice was saying. "Bring me the one they call Perseus or else you'll never see your friend again." A fire roared to life and Reyna could now tell that Lilly saw her.

"Go!" Reyna mouthed. "Giants! Leave!"

Lilly still looked terrified, but now she just looked confused. She must have been in a dream. Her dream ended, and the giant turned back to Reyna, and her world went black.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

**Hazel's POV**

Hazel woke up up at six - the normal time, and scowled. She only had half an hour to prepare for the meeting. The daughter of Demeter knocked on the Neptune area's door and entered. Percy seemed to be long past awake, and Hazel told him to get prepared, then she went over to the main area and ran into Gwendolyn.

"Gwen, I need you to get anything that Lilly wants mentioned at the meeting. Percy says he has something planned."

"Sure," Gwendolyn answered grouchily. Her green-blue eyes flashed with anger - she hated waking up early and running chores for other people.

Hazel went back into her own area and got changed. Then she went out and made herself some eggs for breakfast. Once Percy and Gwendolyn had had their breakfast, the trio walked out into the cool San Franciscan morning.


	9. The Meeting

**A HUGE THANKS TO JANE DOE, WHO EDITED THIS FOR ME!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: I hate and love Japan! I mean they kill dolphins and whales there! But they do have good sushi and sumo wrestling.**

**Me: But tell Poseidon that he shouldn't have sent the earthquakes and tsunami there!**

**Percy: They deserved it!**

**SunsetWarriors, DianeJasmine, SpringFling, Katarinka, Hazel, Lilly, Gwendolyn, Bobby, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Grover, Dakota, Reyna, the rest of the Roman and Greek campers, the gods, Magicians, the Animorphs, Wizards, Witches, Avian Americans, monsters, billions of mortals, and me: NO, THEY DID NOT!**

**Percy: Fine, I'll mention it to him. But none of you own me!**

***Rick Riordan steps out from the crowd***

**Rick: What did you say? I do too own you, Percy!**

**Percy: NO! MY CREATOR! But I am cool, thanks to you.**

* * *

As they headed towards the meeting, Percy was feeling nervous. He kept glancing at the Post-It note that Hera – Juno – had given him. When they arrived at meeting, Percy was in awe. It was being held in the Parthenon replica. There were eighteen seats in total – three for each legion. There was one for the praetor, one for the "adviser", and one for the fighter.

Hazel sat down on the chair in the middle of Legion One's section. She gestured for Gwendolyn to sit on her right, and Percy on her left. They waited for the rest of the campers to file into the Parthenon, and Legion Six took their turn first.

"We don't have much to say, except thank you, Hazel, for the food. Get going, Matthew," stated a girl with red hair and brown eyes.

Apparently Matthew was the Legion Five praetor. "Yeah, um, thanks, Hazel for the food and stuff." The boy next to him whispered in his ear. "Oh yeah. The Mercury campers in Legion Five want their schedule changed…"

And so on went the meeting with all sorts of things like this. Schedule changes, requests to leave camp to get clothes, etc. In no time, it was Legion One's turn. Most of the kids spoke in Latin or had slightly accented English, but they all seemed to understand English, even if they didn't speak it.

"We have news from Lupa that has been carried on from Lilly, a new camper." She relayed Lupa's message. "I believe that we should have enough food to get by to about two weeks. Now, I believe Percy has something to say." Hazel sat down and gave the stage to Percy.

Percy cleared his throat. He wasn't scared or shy; there was just a feeling of anxiety in his chest. He stood up and got on with it. "Well, I had a dream and Hera – I mean Juno – was in it. She sent me a sticky note with a prophecy on it. She said that our job was to retrieve Reyna. She – Juno said that someone else was rescuing HER from her cage or something."

Gwendolyn stood and said, "This means that Percy has been issued a quest. He will get to choose who goes on this quest and where they will go. So, Percy, what does it say?"

"What does what say?"

"What does the prophecy say?"

"Oh, um…

_Child of the Sea, beware the earth, _

_You may find hope and help from the Hearth,  
With the Sun and the Thief you will leave,  
And come back with on the solstice eve._

_The Titan will find the one who is there not be, _

_And the seven of the Prophecy shall be._"

A stunned silence filled the room. Nobody seemed to know what to make of it. Everyone except Hazel, that is.

"Well, I believe this has something to do with the Great Prophecy. For those of you who don't know it, I'll speak it for you.

A child of the eldest gods

Will reach sixteen against all odds –"

Percy stood up, a slightly wild and scared and sad look on his face as if he had witnessed something that would cause him distress for the rest of his life. Then he started rattling off words he knew by heart.

"_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice will end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

"_Yes,_" Hazel said, though something in her voice had changed. "_How did you know?_" The other kids were watching them with intent eyes. Only one or two actually seemed to understand what they were saying, but even they were struggling. That's when Percy noticed what had happened.

"τι ήταν*," Percy made a conscious effort to speak English. "What was that? And I don't know how I knew that. I just did.

"Percy," Hazel said, "you were just speaking in Greek. Not just _Greek_, but _Ancient_ Greek. It's odd, because a few of us know ancient Greek from studying it, but even then we struggle with it. But you know it fluently."

The whole room was alarmingly silent. It was as if no one was in the large, circular room. "I don't know how I can – well, speak Greek." His words echoed uncomfortably loudly against the round wall.

"Okay. Well, Percy said it. _And see the world in endless sleep/The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap/A single choice will end his days/Olympus to preserve or raze. _The first part is simple – a kid whose father is one of the big three will reach sixteen.

"The second part is harder. Apparently the world will fall asleep with no one left awake. Then with the cursed blade and the single choice ending his days. That obviously means that the hero is a boy, and that some cursed blade – maybe Saturn's scythe – will kill them. And the choice that he makes will either save Olympus and the gods, or destroy them."

Percy's head was really hurting at this point. He had a sense of déjà vu. This whole thing was so familiar. "It's already happened." Once Percy voiced those words, he knew it was true.

"_Ques?_Accidere non potuit**! Ego _– _Sorry," Hazel said, "I meant to say: What? It couldn't have happened! I – _we _know for sure that Jason's the oldest – and the _only_ – child of the big three. That is, besides you. You look around Jason's age, though. Are you fifteen?"

"I don't know," Percy answered honestly. "All I know right now is that that prophecy has already happened. There's another prophecy. One that might happen now or not for years." Hazel suddenly looked slightly nervous and scared. All of the other kids looked intrigued.

"It goes:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall.  
An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death._

And don't ask me how I know it. I just do."

Hazel looked slightly angry now. She was actually so angry that she started to rattle off in Latin at breakneck speed. Her face became flushed with red. Then she took a few breaths and calmed down. The other kids all had smirks on their face. "No body except Legion one and Lupa was supposed to know about that." She was still seething with anger. "Well." She turned to the other legions. "Now that you all know, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to say that this Prophecy came in August. Jupiter knows where it came from, but Lupa gave it to Jason, who told the rest of us."

The others started to murmur, but when Hazel held up her hand they all stopped. Gwendolyn then stood up and spoke.

"I believe Percy. But how the prophecy happened is a mystery to all of us. All we were told by Lupa was that when Jason conquered Krios and we destroyed Kronos' throne, the rest of the Titans were forced back to their prisons. Kronos was chopped up back into the depths of Tartarus and never fully reformed. We were also told that Typhon was put back into his slumber under St. Helens. " Percy's head was aching even more now.

"Tha – That's not true. I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know how I know. I just know that that's not what happened."

"Well, I suppose that we should get back to the _current_ topic of the quest. So your goal, Percy, is to go and retrieve Reyna. You're going to be back here by the solstice. It doesn't sound like anyone's going to die on this quest which is good. But there's a Titan involved, so I just hope it's one of the friendlier ones. And it sounds like once you finish your quest, the seven demigods in the Great Prophecy – the new one – will be known."

"And bewaring the earth probably means you shouldn't be on the ground too much." Hazel added. "So, who are you taking, Percy?"

"Lilly and Dakota. The Sun and the Thief."

* * *

***pronounced: ti ítan. Means: What was.**

****pronounced Ques? Achideré non poutweet. Ego. Means: What? It could not have happened! I.**

**Hey! My Throne of Fire story is now given to... SPRINGFLING! My partner in fanfictioning! THE SON OF NEPTUNE IS COMING OUT IN ABOUT A MONTH! And if it comes out early here in Indonesia (like The Throne of Fire did), then TOO BAD FOR YOU! Sorry, that was kinda harsh... but still!**

**I'll probably only post up to chapter 13 of this story, then just tell you what would have happened in the rest of it. And then, I'll give you the (sigh) epilogue.**

**-TWBG  
**


	10. The Decoding of Prophecies

**A huge thanks to my editor, who goes by the alias of Jane Doe.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mwahahaha! You all don't know whom the other person who came older than the age of four is! Actually, you do if you've read The Lighting Thief. They're a minor, **_**minor **_**character.**

**Most of you are probably blanked out, like **** (hehehe. I love the alt/option key on the Mac's keyboard. Read my chapter three of After the Throne of Fire to know the whole story). So. Read and review! R&R (rest and relax, read and review, rest and review, relax and review, read and rest, read and relax. Hahaha). I don't own PJO or HoO**

**¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠œ∑´®†¥¨ˆøπ"'«åß∂ƒ©˙∆˚¬…æΩ≈ç√∫˜µ≤≥÷⁄€‹›ﬁﬂ‡°·'—±Œ„´‰ˇÁ¨ˆØ∏"'»ÅÍÎÏ˝ÓÔ**** ÒÚÆ¸˛Ç◊ı˜Â¯˘¿**

* * *

Percy

As they headed back to the legion one cabin, Hazel asked,  
"When will you be going?"

Percy snapped out of his daydream of nothing and replied,  
"What?"

"When will you be leaving for the quest, Percy?" Gwendolyn  
repeated Hazel's question, right in my ear.

"Oh. Um… I guess tomorrow morning. That way we'll be able to  
travel in daylight. And fewer monsters will come after us if it isn't night."

"Percy, how do you know that?"

Percy sighed. "I really don't know."

"Well then. Tomorrow at six you'll be leaving," Hazel  
declared snappily. Man, these people got harsher by the minute.

"Okay." Then, gathering his courage, Percy queried, "Why were most of  
the people at the meeting speaking Latin or whatever?"

Gwendolyn and Hazel rolled their eyes at each other as if  
the answer should be obvious. Percy knew that it probably was.

"Percy," Gwendolyn started, disappointment mixed in with  
a lot of impatience, "this is a camp where we worship the Roman gods. So we  
follow the Roman traditions. What language did they speak in Rome?"

"Latin?" Percy replied.

"That's right. Congratulations!" Gwendolyn cheered sarcastically. "And we all – well, except  
for you, Lilly, and that other person – all come here by the age of  
four. So Lupa raises us, speaking Latin. Some of us take English  
lessons from the Minerva kids if we want to have a chance at getting into the  
first legion."

Percy thought about that. It made sense. 'Percy, you're such a Seaweed Brain', a  
voice said in his head. He didn't know why, but he thought it came from that  
girl in his dream.

They arrived at the cabin, and Percy suggested that he  
should go and find Lilly and Dakota.

"Just go and get ready, already!" was the response he got  
out of Hazel.

Percy walked around, and decided that Lilly would most  
likely be at the archery range, so he headed over to where he thought the  
archery range was. He found it after a few minutes of wandering. Then Percy  
found Bobby and Lilly practicing together. Man, Bobby's eyes disturbed Percy.  
They reminded him of that girl in his dreams.

"Lilly!" Percy called out. He started jogging towards them,  
but he accidentally got into an archers way, and that guy started rambling off  
in Latin and Percy didn't think it was very complimentary to sons of Neptune.

When he had finally made it over to Lilly, he immediately  
explained to her and Bobby what had happened during the meeting. Once he  
finished, there was a stunned silence from the two listeners and a few  
eavesdroppers.

"Let's go," Lilly pulled him away. "I thought I saw Dakota  
over near the spear-fighting arena."

Ten minutes later, Dakota was caught up to speed and Percy  
was waiting in the Neptune area for Dakota to come back with supplies. As he  
was sitting on his rock hard bed, Percy began to think about the prophecies.  
All three of them.

Prophecy number one:  
A demigod of the eldest gods

For some reason, Percy saw six heads of black hair. Each one  
was paired with another one. Two of them were un clear, but three of them were  
the big three gods. P-Neptune, Hades – no. Pluto, and Jupiter. The last one was  
himself, Percy.

Shall reach sixteen against all odds,

Nothing came this time.

And see the world in endless sleep,

There was a flash of people lying on streets, sleeping.

The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap.

There was that blond girl again. And a blond boy. And a  
knife.

A single choice will end his days,

Percy saw himself, holding a knife, and then he saw a flash  
of that blond boy.

Olympus to preserve or raze.

Nothing came except ruins.

Prophecy number two:

Seven half-bloods will answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall;

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the doors of death.

The only thing that stood out for this whole prophecy was  
green smoke and red hair.

Suddenly Dakota was standing over him.

"Whoa!" Percy yelled, startled, and fell backwards, off the  
other end of the bed.

Dakota eyed him, his expression distaste mingled with  
humor. "Come on, pack up your stuff and then we'll go train. You'll need it if  
you're leading this quest."

Percy got up, took the bag and other stuff that Dakota was  
holding out for him, and started to pack. After packing his clothes and  
toiletries, there were only two things left: a Thermos and a baggie of what  
looked to be lemon squares.

As if Dakota had done this many times before, he started to  
explain what they were. "There's nectar in the Thermos, and those lemon-y  
squares are actual-"

"Ambrosia. They're nectar and ambrosia, the food and drink  
of the gods," Percy cut him off.

"How did you know?"

"Okay, again with  
the 'how did you know' stuff?" Percy sounded exasperated. "I don't know how I know! I just do."

"Okay, then. Let's go start training." Dakota walked out of  
the room. Percy packed up the nectar and ambrosia, then followed the son of  
Mercury outside.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! Leyna= Reyna+ Leo!  
**


	11. The Sword Fight

**I seriously think that Taylor Swift would have made a great Annabeth if she were still 12/13. The reasons are:**

**-She's got blond hair.**

**-She's got **_**curly**_** hair (but if the curls aren't natural, she still sure looks dang good in them!)**

**-She's an awesome actor. **

**If you agree with me, tell me in a review! Okay. I don't own PJO or HoO, sadly. But if you would buy me the rights for Christmas or my birthday, that would be perfectly fine! I would still share 45% of the profit with Rick Riordan, since he does most of the work, and I'd give some to the editor, the publishers, and charity. Yay! Plus, there'd be some for me.**

**So on with the story.**

* * *

Percy/Dakota mix. More Percy. I just had to add a bit of Dakota to make a part funny.

Chapter 11

Percy/Dakota mix. More Percy. I just had to add a bit of Dakota to make a part funny.

Dakota walked with a quick pace and long strides, and Percy had to hurry to catch up with him. Those five seconds packing the nectar and ambrosia had put at least ten meters between them. The two demigods walked in silence until they reached the archery range. Dakota picked up a pair of bows and two sheaths of arrows. He handed one of each to Percy and started talking.

"So, your first demigod training session of your life will be in archery." Somehow, Percy doubted this was his first demigod training session. "Try shooting the closest target and we'll see what you need to work on."

Percy notched an arrow into his bow, and then shot it, aiming at the nearest target. Dakota stared in amazement. It was completely unbelievable. Even a child of Apollo wouldn't believe it. Especially a child of Apollo. The arrow…

* * *

**Okay, how did you  
like the chapter?  
It's got such a  
cliffy, doesn't it?  
What happens to the  
arrow?  
What was so amazing?  
And we still have  
that thing about the other demigod who came late…  
REVIEW!  
I know this was  
short.  
Just kidding…  
On with the story!**

* * *

The arrow…

It had ended up a clear twenty meters away from the target, and not twenty meters behind or short of the target. It had imbedded itself in the ground twenty meters to the left of the target.

"Percy? You need some serious help. If you're that bad at archery…" Percy bet that he wasn't normally that bad at archery. But he did have a feeling he was lame at it.

A sharp pain coursed through Percy's head and he muttered, "Stupid Hera…"

"What was that?" Dakota questioned Percy.

"Uh… Nothing." And so the lesson continued. The next time Percy shot, he got the arrow on the edge of the target.

That's better, Percy thought to himself. I think that's normal for me.

Dakota gave him a few pointers, and on his third try, Percy  
scored two rims outside of the bulls-eye.

"Percy, what you need to do is this…" The new voice startled both Dakota and Percy, and upon turning around, they found Bobby and Lilly standing behind them. Lilly walked up to just about where Percy was standing, and demonstrated some techniques, hitting the bulls-eye each and every time.

Percy tried a few more times, but to no avail. He never got near the bulls-eye. Dakota gave up and led Percy to the wrestling place. Percy had a sudden image of fierce brown eyes. He didn't know anything about them, except that they were a girl's eyes. He winced as if most of the hidden memories of that girl had ended up with Percy beaten to pulp.

Thirty minutes later, Percy was slightly bruised, but feeling better about himself. At least he was somewhat good at wrestling, but not against any kid of Mars.

"Okay, Percy. Let's see how good you are at spear fighting."

It turned out that Percy was pretty good at it. By four o'clock, he was feeling a lot better about himself than he had an hour and a half ago when he was doing archery. Dakota seemed confused about Percy. He was definitely a demigod, but how had learned to fight with a spear already? There wasn't any other safe place for half-bloods where they could train besides camp.

But he surely couldn't do the rock wall. That is, of course, unless he had climbed an erupting volcano.

Dakota led the way towards the huge lava rock wall.

"Okay, Percy. Let's see if you can do this. It's standard stuff. Even the Venus kids have been able to scale it with no problem after a while. Only five people have died on it in the last fifteen or so years."

That last line worried Percy.

"Watch me first. Then you go. Okay? Or are you daring enough to go first?" Dakota teased. Percy took that as a challenge.

"I actually think I will go first." Percy walked towards the wall, finding grips in the surface as he approached.

"You do know I was joking, right?" Dakota asked.

"Yep."

"Fine, then. Don't blame me if you die. You've just signed either your death or maiming contract," Dakota shrugged indifferently, no hint of concern in his voice.

Percy took a deep breath and began to climb. He braced himself whenever the wall shook, and he dodged the lava whenever it gushed down. Percy made it to the top without a scratch or having singed something. When he had climbed back down the wall and come face-to-face with Dakota, the Thief looked slightly impressed.

"Well, well. The greenie made it without getting scorched."

"Greenie?" Percy queried.

"The Maze Runner. Hazel forced us all to do a book club for a month. Every week we did one book. The Maze Runner took up one week. She's been trying to get us to do it again, but Jason forbid it from camp unless everyone in the group wants to do it, so no book club. But 'greenie' comes from The Maze Runner."

"Ah. Got it."

"Well, let's see how you do at sword fighting. You'll probably need that the most on this quest, and it takes a long time to master. It took me at least a year until I was a pro at the basics and understood most of the other stuff. We obviously won't be using pegasi on the quest, so we'll skip that and canoeing. That means we'll have the rest of the day just for sword fighting. But we need to be done by six. We have to watch the little kids. It's my shift then."

The two half bloods walked towards the sword-fighting arena.

"'Kay. Do you want a gladius, or a sword?"

In response, Percy took the pen – Riptide – out of his pocket and uncapped the simple ballpoint pen, then watched as it expanded into a three-foot long, double-sided sword. Dakota whistled. "Sweet. I guess your dad placed it in the weapons room for you to find it. That's what Jupiter did for Jason when he was old enough to have a weapon at camp. Except Jason's sword is a coin, and if it lands on heads when he flips it, he gets a sword. Tails, a lance. Or something like that"

Man, Dakota talked a lot.

"Okay, I'm going to do a simple demo with Alex, here," he gestured to a short, blond haired boy, "and this time you will most definitely not go before me. Sword fighting is a lot more dangerous than that rock wall. So watch out for the techniques that we use, and then I'll do a really simple duel with you. Got it?"

"Yep. Get on with it, Mr. Universe," Percy earned a scowl for this.

The son of Neptune sat back and watched the two boys duel, not really watching. All the people watching distracted him, though there couldn't have been more than fifteen people watching. He saw some gold, silver, and green being passed between them, and noticed that they were whispering to ach other and throwing glances his way. Someone whispered a bit too loudly, and Percy caught a snitch of it.

"… No way … against Dakota he … out of three …"

The onlookers were obviously placing bets on how many he'd win out of three against Dakota. Percy wasn't feeling too confident that they were betting on him winning. If anyone's betting on me, Percy thought, they're just losing their money.

"C'mon, Percy. Let's see what you got out of that." Percy walked up to the slightly raised circular area that was meant for one-on-one dueling. He stepped up and approached Dakota. "I'll take it easy on you. Don't be discouraged if you lose right away. Most people don't win until their tenth or twelfth time. Especially against someone as experienced as me."

Percy remembered something and received some courage from it. Bobby and Lilly obviously hadn't told him what had happened with the Keres. And he didn't seem to realize just why Percy had gotten into the first legion. "Gee, thanks," Percy remarked slightly sarcastically. A flash of red hair** (Not literally red. Oh, yeah. You'll find out who the other person like Lilly and Percy is soon. Remember? The person who came later than 4? Just to let you know, and to give you a hint as to who it is, they would have come when they were about twelve. And they aren't necessarily demigod in real life.)** reminded both Percy and Dakota that people were watching them.

Percy stepped back, and both of the boys assumed their fighting stances. Dakota shifted his weight towards his right foot almost imperceptibly, but Percy's instincts told him that this was the start of the battle. He tensed, ready, waiting for Dakota to strike.

Dakota seemed to be waiting for Percy to do the same. Then Dakota seemed to give up patience, so he struck.

The attack was light, and Percy easily blocked it. Percy kind of toyed around with him for about a minute, then let Dakota win. Dakota's mouth twitched, as if he were trying to suppress a smile. He probably thought he'd found something that Percy was awful at – besides archery, of course.

Percy was shaking with laughter on the inside, but somehow he was able to keep his poker face.

"That was good, Percy, but next time try to watch both the person's eyes and …" Percy zoned out for the next few minutes while Dakota gave him tips. " You aren't even listening, are you?"

"Huh?" was Percy's smart answer. There were some giggles within the crowd.

"Thought so," Dakota sighed. "Well let's do another round."

The beginning was the same as before: they both just played around. Then Dakota sent a hard swipe, which Percy counteracted with a simple block. A little harder playing now, and Percy once again let Dakota win.

"Try a bit harder this time, okay Percy? I'm not gonna try with the tips and all, 'cause you won't listen."

The corner of Percy's mouth quirked slightly. He could see people passing more money. The crowd had enlarged since their last fight. There were at least twenty-five people there.

Tensing.

Ready.

This time, Percy was the one to strike, which took Dakota off guard. They started off simply – but it didn't last long. As Dakota sent stronger swipes, Percy blocked more. Percy built up the tension of the battle by purposely just missing slicing off some of Dakota's shoulder.

The battle continued minutes on end, Percy earning several scratches to his skin (or at least he should have; Percy never felt them), but Dakota fairing worse. Percy, tired of this joke of a battle where he was being possibly the worst possible, quickly caught the hilt of Dakota's sword and twisted, causing his sword to clatter across the ground. Percy lowered his sword, and gave Dakota's sword back to him, much to the amazement of the crowd. Percy noticed that within the crowd, many demigods were grumbling, and only a few were receiving various types of money, and lots of it.

"Yeah. I was just playing with you," Percy told Dakota in a low voice.

"Good job, Percy. Good job. Now let's get out of here before  
someone challenges me to a duel. I don't have time for it."


	12. The Girl

**Rose: Whoa! What am I doing here?**

**Rose: Yeah, what are we doing here, TWBG?**

**Me: Rose and Rose… Okay. So that I don't mix you guys up, I'll call you guys Rose T. and Rose W. Okay?**

**Rose T: We're both named Rose? Hey, why do you have to name us Rose and then our last names initial?**

**Me: Well, you're both British! I can't very well say "British Rose" and "British Rose", because that doesn't distinguish you two! And I don't want to type out Rose Tyler and Rose Weasley, because that just takes too long!**

**Rose W: Well you just did.**

**Me: Whatever. Just do the disclaimer while I'm in my room. I can't face the truth.**

**Rose W: Why is she having us do the disclaimer? I'm not even **_**near**_** from this story!**

**Rose T: Well neither am I.**

**Rose W: I haven't even started at Hogwarts yet! I'm not even eleven! I'll be eleven in 2017. (****Turns to Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover authors****) That's one reason why the Percy Jackson characters can't be in my year, Hugo's year, or our parents' years. Their seventh year was in 1998. You should've learned that by now.**

**Rose T: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Rose W: Nothing. You just read the disclaimer. I can't stand the truth either. Percy Jackson is just… too… awesome. Along with you and your show. (Runs into the same room as me)**

**Rose T: Fine. (Reads script) NO! I CAN'T DO IT! Doctor! YOU do it!**

**The Doctor: (Reads script) Okay, then. TheWorldBookGirl does not own Percy Jackson, the Roses, the Doctor, or Heroes of Olympus. But she does own the specific plot of this story; Lilly; the characteristics, and the looks of characters. **_**And**_** the idea of bringing ***** ******* back to life metaphorically.**

* * *

Dakota

The son of Neptune and the son of Mercury hurried out of the arena as fast as they could without running. Then someone blocked their path just as they exited the place. It was the person that had come late when they were twelve. Dakota's half–

* * *

**AH! So close, eh? Well, maybe you'll find out who they are next chapter… Or maybe not… Are they a boy or girl? Do they have blond hair or blue hair? Do they have green eyes or purple eyes? Are they tall, or really short? How old are they? Still twelve, or are they twenty? Are they even a demigod? (Of course!) Who are they? Is he eighteen and tiny with red hair and silver eyes? Is she thirteen, tall, blue haired and orange eyed? Dun, dun, dun… It's a … MYSTERY! Now to Lilly's POV.**

* * *

Lilly

While Percy and Dakota were walking towards the other  
training activities, Gwendolyn and Hazel came up to Bobby and Lilly. Bobby,  
feeling awkward, left them alone.

Lilly shot another at the farthest target (50 meters away),  
and got the bulls-eye.

"Hey," she muttered, turning around.

"Hi," Gwendolyn replied quite cheerfully.

Unconsciously, the trio started to wander away from the  
archery range.

"So…" Lilly broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled  
between the three girls. "I was just wondering, Hazel. Bobby said that you  
seemed like a child of Minerva, but when you got claimed, you were a child of  
Ceres. Wouldn't you kind of notice if  
you could grow plants and all?"

Hazel sighed. "When I was old enough – when I was seven –  
and I came to the actual camp part of  
camp, I wasn't claimed within the first few days like everyone thought I'd be.  
It took a few months. Since I was left at the wolf house when I was only two, I  
only remember that I had a father. No siblings. So I knew that my godly parent  
was a goddess. I wasn't vain like all of the Venus kids, and I supposedly  
didn't posses the powers of the Ceres children, but I was very smart, and I  
loved to read. Oh yeah. I also just about killed every plant I touched. That  
meant that I could only be a daughter of Minerva, except I didn't have grey  
eyes, which is a common trait among Minerva's kids. So it all remained a  
mystery until I turned eight. Then Ceres claimed me, and everyone was  
surprised." She shrugged, and looked at Lilly. "You seemed surprised when you  
were claimed by Apollo. Why?"

"Well, I knew that Apollo was the god of archery, so I  
thought that his demigods would have good aim. I've never had good aim until  
now. But I only have good aim when I'm shooting arrows. I couldn't get a  
basketball into a hoop if my life depended on it. I've always liked music, but  
I've never been obsessed with it, and I've never really been doing any medical  
stuff."

"Those're interesting characteristics for a child of Apollo,"  
Gwendolyn piped up, "But at least you've been claimed. I still have yet to know  
who my godly parent is. I don't know whether it's my mom or dad. I was dropped  
off almost as soon as I was born, Lupa said. No one had any idea about whose  
kid I might be. I might be Neptune or Minerva, or a child of a minor god or  
goddess."

"Oh…" Lilly was a t a loss for words.

* * *

**Okay. Now back to  
Dakota's POV. This should be interesting… Oh yeah, I'm spreading this out a lot  
to make it really tantalizing.**

* * *

Dakota's half sister.

She had red hair.

She had blue eyes.

(Know who it is now? Well, I'm just saying she has blue eyes because Conner and Travis have blue eyes, and we don't know what color of eyes Hermes/Mercury has. Think about it…  
Red hair… Mercury… Girl…)

She was sixteen.

She also had freckles and crooked teeth.

(Okay. Now you need to know who it is! The same age as the one that this story's focused on [quite a big hint]… a girl… red hair [BIG HINT]… blue eyes… daughter of Mercury [BIG, HUGE, HINT!] … With freckles and crooked teeth [HUGE, HUGE, HUGE HINT!])

Her name was…

(Please tell me you know who she is! It should be quite obvious if you're as much of a PJO addict as I am, and if you've read the whole series and remember minor, minor details!)

She had red hair, blue eyes, was sixteen, and had freckles and crooked teeth. Her name was Nancy Bobofit.

(Yes, the kleptomaniac is a daughter of Mercury. How interesting, eh?)

Dakota looked over at Percy and saw that he was wincing as if he had a bad headache. Then Dakota looked at Nancy and saw that his half sister seemed curious about Percy.

"Dakota? When'd this guy come?" Nancy nodded in Percy's direction.

"Oh, he just arrived yesterday with the girl, Lilly. Bobby and Reyna met them when they were looking for Jason," replied Dakota

"Ah. A really new newbie."

"Yup."

"I saw your performance over there. You didn't seem to be doing too good there. He seemed to be toying with you. Letting you win. What's his name, anyways?"

"He," Percy interrupted Dakota's answer, "is standing right here, and can hear every word you two are saying." He stepped forward. "I'm Percy, by the way."

Nancy's eyes widened in astonishment. "Last name?"

"Uh, don't know."

"Okay. How can you not know your last name?"

"Amnesia or something," Dakota interjected. "Doesn't know who he is, how old he is, or anything about his past. He only knows his name. And only his first name at that."

"Fine. But… No, you can't be… "Nancy Bobofit started  
muttering to herself.

"Bobofit? Nancy?" Dakota waved his hand in front of the girl's face, and she snapped back to the conversation.

She turned directly to Percy. "Is – I mean, are you sure you don't know your last name?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'd know if I knew my last name."

Nancy closed her blue eyes and took a deep breath, then opened her eyes again. But they looked quite fierce now. "Is it Jackson?" she demanded. "Is your last name Jackson?"

Percy looked as if he felt like his head would explode. "I-I think so. How would you know? Do I know you?"

Dakota had been watching this whole exchange silently, but now he started talking. "What's this all about Nancy? Do you know Percy?"

Nancy turned to him, a grim expression on her face. "Yes. I do know him. He knows me."

"How?" Both boys asked her at the same time.

"From Yancy Academy. Four years ago. Percy, you don't remember? Why you got expelled? How you thought we had some math teacher named Mrs. Dodds?"

"No. But I think I do remember something about you… Ketchup and peanut butter. And some fountain."

"What happened to you? You were always scrawny and small and all. And now you're all… Well, I hate to admit it, but not wimpy."

"Wow, thanks," Percy commented sarcastically. "And you aren't as mean as you used to be. That much I remember about you. You were the bully."

"Well, you remember correct."

"Wait – you're sixteen, Percy? We need to find Hazel right now. Come on!" Dakota pulled Percy away, and they started sprinting towards forum. "Hazel! Hazel, we need to talk to you immediately. Something the Bobofit girl said. It's about Percy and the first prophecy." Dakota didn't notice the look of confusion that settled on the faces of the three girls before he pulled her along, back to the cabin. Percy, Gwendolyn, and Hazel closely followed them.

Once inside the cabin, Dakota started talking rapidly, ignoring the questions about what was going on.

"We saw Nancy Bobofit after sword fighting, and we talked, and she said that she knew Percy. She said that his last name was Jackson, and that they went to school together four years ago when they were twelve. That means that Percy's sixteen. And, he's a child of the eldest gods!"

"Dakota. Percy said the prophecy already happened. And he couldn't have had anything to do with it. So drop off of it." Hazel glanced at the clock on the wall, and then turned back to the out of breath son of Mercury. "You're going to get Riley mad if you wait any longer to get to your shift."

"Fine," Dakota grumbled.

As they were walking out the door, Hazel called out to them.  
"Dakota! Don't forget you've got border duty twenty minutes after your shift  
with the kids. That only leaves you ten minutes to eat. We'll save leftovers  
for you two!"

"Thanks, Hazel!" Percy called over his shoulder.

Dakota was dreading what was coming. He knew these kids, and he knew they were dangerous. They didn't know how to control their powers, and they were very irascible compared to the people who were in the second or first legions. To get to higher legion, you needed to be able to control your natural anger.

When they got to the camp boundaries, Dakota took out his sword, and suggested that Percy do the same. They hiked for about ten minutes, then came to another, smaller version of camp Semideus. It didn't have big arenas or a lava rock wall, but it had a small archery range and a sword and spear fighting arenas. There were simple bunker cabins, and a mess hall. There wasn't much more.

Two other kids who were about fourteen came up to Dakota and Percy upon their arrival. "Dakota!" the black haired girl exclaimed. "Where have you been? You're five minutes late! The schedules are VERY strict! If Lupa were around, she'd have your life if you were another second late!"

"Yeah, well she isn't here, now is she, Veronica?"

Veronica brushed past him indignantly. The blond boy had a "sorry about that" expression on his face as he looked at Percy and Dakota. Then he followed the girl.

"Come on, let's get to the sword- and spear-fighting arena. That's where I'm supposed to be stationed." Dakota headed over to where the sounds of fighting were the loudest. That was definitely where most of the kids were. On the way over there, they passed several other older demigods who were on duty. Many of them spoke to Dakota in Latin.

"Dakota! Be happy Lupa isn't here."

"Yeah, you'd be dead meat."

"Taking the newbie with you? He'll be dead by the time he  
gets out of here!"

That last one had been in English, so Dakota just told Percy not to worry.

**(Switching to Percy's**  
**POV. It's easier.)**

Percy was just a smidge bit nervous. He was sure he had dealt with worse than querulous six year olds. Really, really querulous six year olds.

When they found themselves at the sword- and spear-fighting arena, Dakota sat down and gestured for Percy to do the same. "All we do is watch and make sure they don't kill each other. What they do here is fight with their enemies. Not really training, even. They just spar and see who wins, trying to hurt the other person in the process."

"Why don't we actually teach them how to fight? That way when they do the tests they'll be able to get it  
done in less than a day. And more of them would survive. Plus, if we give them  
support and command them not to bug each other then they might start to ease  
up. That way they'd be able to get into a higher legion," Percy reasoned.

Dakota just sighed. "Perce, the anger comes naturally to them.  
The war. They have to learn to control themselves on their own. Plus, if they  
knew that it would get them into a higher legion if they were able to control  
their worse natural instincts, then they would act all angelic but not change  
at all."

"Dakota, you're just talking unreal reason. They wouldn't  
have to know that it would get them  
into a higher legion. They would be able to control themselves more. They would  
actually think things through instead of just acting out of anger."

"Percy – I used to be one of these kids. Waiting for the day  
that I would get to camp and get claimed. Waiting until I would be assigned a  
legion. Waiting until I could duel someone to get into a higher legion. And  
when you don't get claimed even though you know who your godly parent is –  
well, you don't get claimed until you get to camp. So I guess it's when you don't  
get any sign from your godly parent,  
when you're not allowed outside of the boundaries except for here, camp, and  
the Wolf House – when you've never seen a car at the age you'd be able to remember it at… Well, the only thing that makes you  
feel good is anger."

"Why aren't you allowed out of the camps and the Wolf  
House?" Percy asked.

"Lupa's orders. Even just going from camp to this place, we  
can't go unless we have scheduled permission. And going to and from the wolf  
house, there's kind of portal things that were set up by the gods when they  
asked Lupa to create this camp."

After that there was a silence between them, only broken by  
Dakota yelling at some kid not to cut off some other kid's hand. Then he turned  
back to Percy, his face unreadable.

"Percy, most of these kids don't know what the outside world  
is like. The only knowledge we have of it is standard stuff: money, math,  
sciences, language, countries, and vaguely how it works. I hadn't seen a car  
until I was fourteen and went on a quest with Jason and Reyna. Well, I had seen  
a car before then, but it was when I was only one or two. I didn't realize that  
buildings could be so high. I never realized that they had made touch screen phones.  
That there were flat TVs. That the Earth is in danger from pollution and all.  
Or at least that's what the mortals think. I didn't realize so many things  
about the world. And to think that just about none of these kids will ever get  
to see it all."

That is a depressing thought, Percy admitted to  
himself.

"Well, why don't we help them out as best we can by training  
these kids? Okay? I'll take sword fighting, and you take spear."

"Fine. But if Lupa were here, she'd have your intestines for  
dinner."

"Well, she isn't here, now is she?"

"Let's just get on with it," Dakota muttered. "Listen up,  
everyone!" he raised his voice. "If Lupa were around, she'd completely disagree  
with this and have both of our souls. But since she's not, do you want to have  
some fun and learn how to use a sword and spear properly?"

"Yeah!" a few of them cheered. Others just shrugged  
indifferently or didn't acknowledge that Dakota had spoken at all.

"Okay, then. Percy here will be teaching sword fighting, and  
I'll be in charge of spear fighting. I'm Dakota, by the way. Swords people on  
the left and spear people on the right."

As the younger kids broke up into groups, Percy had a  
question for Dakota. "Where are all of the really young ones? Like the three  
and four year olds?"

"Oh, they're in the bunkers, fooling around." Percy got the  
impression that fooling around didn't mean coloring or playing with stuffed  
animals.

•••

Dakota and Percy hurried back to camp Semideus and into the  
legion one cabin. They were now the official heroes of demigods aged from five  
to almost seven. Yes, apparently five was old enough to handle a sword for half  
bloods. They ate their dinner in silence, cherishing the rich carbonara sauce  
on fettuccini.

"Man, Percy. Those kids think you're God or something."  
Thunder rumbled outside. "Fine, then! Jupiter!" he called up to the sky. More  
thunder. "Whatever. They just think you're some supreme lord."

"Well, they think the same thing about you."

"You more! You might just be as good as Jason!" For some  
reason, this insulted Percy.

"Who knows?" he replied. I  
might even be better, he added to himself.

"You look like you're about to pass out. Go get some sleep."

With great power comes  
a great need to sleep, some voice said in Percy's head. It sent a sharp  
pain through his head. Wincing, he followed Dakota's orders, stumbled over to his bed, and fell asleep  
right away.


	13. The OTHER Girl

**The format got really messed up when I emailed this to my editor, Jane Doe, the fifteenth Olympian - Goddess of Chocolate and Stuffed animals.**

**Sorry, but it'd take too long to fix... so Read, Review, and bear with Me! :D  
**

* * *

Dakota

Dakota dropped his dishes in  
the sink, then walked out the door and over to the main entrance to camp. He  
had to wait for a while for the others to assemble. Five minutes later, Dakota was  
giving out instructions.  
"James, you go and take the  
first section with Matthew. Alisha, Abby – you two go and take the second  
section. Fred and I will take the third and fourth sections since they're the  
smallest of all." Everyone obeyed his orders, taking their positions. Dakota  
and Fred headed over towards one of the most open sections of the camp's  
borders. James and Matthew went towards the forest, and Alisha and Abby started  
towards the other side of the woods.  
"I'll go on patrol nearer to  
the woods. You just stay here," Dakota told Fred. Last time Fred went on patrol  
in the woods, it had ended in complete chaos.  
Dakota set out towards the edge  
of the woods and then sat down. He had complete confidence that no monsters  
would dare come to the camp. And even if they did, it would be easy to kill  
them. As he looked around, Dakota began to get drowsy all of a sudden. He let  
himself fall asleep. It was nicer here with his back against the tree than it  
was when he was sleeping on his bed in the camp.  
Dakota's dream started out like  
this:  
Percy, a blond girl, and a  
brown haired boy were standing on some tower. Or at least he inferred that from  
the sight of what was on the other side of a window. There was also a fat lady,  
her Chihuahua, a guard, and other tourists surrounding them. The blond girl was  
going on and on, talking about how she would have changed the architecture of  
the arch that they were in. Then she and the brown haired boy left, accompanied  
by some other people. Apparently Percy wasn't allowed on the elevator because  
there was a limit to how many people could go in it at a time. Now there was  
just the fat lady, her dog, a family of three, a guard, and (Dakota just  
noticed) a younger Percy in the building.  
Suddenly, the Chihuahua  
transformed into a monster. Percy uncapped a pen he held in his hands, and it  
expanded into his strange sword. He tried a swipe at the monster, but it spit  
fire at him, missed, and blew up a hole at the side of the arch. After a while  
of fighting, Percy jumped through the hole of the arch, down only Jupiter knew how  
many floors, where he should have met his death.  
Dakota's dream changed, and he  
found himself on a ship, with the same blond haired girl tied to the mast.  
Percy was also sitting on the ship, but he had… Was that wax in his ears? The girl was pleading Percy to untie her, but he  
didn't. Instead, he looked over at her with a sad expression, and then looked  
back away. Then the blonde began to struggle until she was able to get a knife  
out of her pocket, cut the ropes off, and plunge into the ocean.  
Now it had to be about two  
years since the first part of his dream. Or at least Percy looked like he was  
around two years older than when he'd jumped out of the hole of that arch.  
Dakota glanced around and found that he was on the top of Mt. Tam, surrounded  
by seven more people. One was Percy, another was that blond girl (who was now  
in cuffs and had a very subtle grey streak in her hair), then there was a black  
haired girl who's eyes looked just like Jason's, a blond boy with a scar  
running down his face. There was also another black haired girl who Dakota  
remembered meeting a few years back when the huntresses of Diana had visited,  
Diana herself, and Atlas. At the moment, Diana seemed to be holding up the sky,  
and Percy was glaring angrily at the blond guy. Then she heard the huntress  
shout at Atlas, "Let Artemis go!" Dakota was confused at that. Artemis? But that was the Greek name for  
Diana… Before the dream changed again, Dakota saw the blond girl's eyes for the  
first time. They were the same stormy grey as Bobby's – the Minerva eyes.  
Now Dakota saw Percy and the  
blonde on a platform surrounded by lava.  
"But you'll be killed!" the  
girl exclaimed.  
"I'll be fine, Annabeth. Besides, we've got no  
choice," Percy replied.  
The girl, Annabeth, glared at  
Percy, then kissed him. "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." Then she put on a Yankees  
baseball cap and vanished.  
The dream changed yet again,  
and now Dakota was in the middle of what looked like a war in the middle of  
Manhattan. Annabeth and Percy (who now seemed to be around sixteen) were on a  
bridge, shoulder to shoulder, fighting off monsters and demigods. Then someone  
tried to stab Percy in his back but Annabeth flung herself in the way of the  
knife. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled as the knife slashed through Annabeth's arm.  
A twig snapped and Dakota  
sprung up, suddenly wide-awake and all senses alert. He swiveled his head this  
way and that, a shape catching his eye. Dakota took a few steps back, and  
ducked into a bush just as two figures approached the spot where he'd been  
standing just a moment ago. One was a black Pegasus. The other was… Annabeth!  
That girl in his dreams!  
"You think he's here,  
Blackjack?" Annabeth asked him. The Pegasus shook its head.  
"Yeah, he probably wouldn't be  
out in the middle of a forest, would he? He'd most likely be somewhere near  
water. That Seaweed Bran!" She mounted the Pegasus and flew off.  
Dakota popped up and began to  
run and run. He was strangely terrified of what he had just seen. Dakota hadn't  
been frightened often. Even on Mount Tam he had held his brave face. How could  
she have gotten this close to the camp? It was probably just mere coincidence,  
he thought as he got closer to the cabin. Yeah. Just coincidence.


	14. The Outline

**This is just the basic outline for my story. I'm still going to post about two more chapters to this story. So please read and review!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Story Outline: The Son of Neptune

-Waterbom, the Keres attack.

-Go by shadow travel to wolf house

-Lilly picks weapon, meets Hazel

-Lilly's test; gets put in Legion 1 with Percy

-Go to camp, tour

-Percy's dream

-Meeting, quest assigned

-Percy's training, meeting Nancy Bobofit

-Dakota's border patrol, Dakota's dream, seeing Annabeth

-Heading out on the quest

-Hijacking the RV and getting stuck

-Sneaking onto the plane, Gwendolyn's POV in the hatch

-Crashing near circus, going into circus, meeting Victioria, Catia.

-Getting a boat, take lakes then River to NY

-Finding out Gwen is a Titan, meeting Splashpaw and Lionblaze.

-Arriving in NY, Victoria and Catia leave, along with Splashpaw, Hestia/Vesta

-Meeting with Hestia, heading into the woods on Long Island.

-Not finding Reyna, battling giant, Lilly's POV giving Reyna sash and saying where to go

-Lilly running and finding Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Prophecy:

1. Child of the sea beware the earth,

2. You will find hope and health at the hearth,

3. With the sun and the thief you will leave,

4. And come back with on the solstice eve.

5. The Titan will find the one there not be,

6. And the seven of the prophecy will be.

1. Percy should beware the earth. They travel first by land in an RV, then they get stuck by the airport. They take a six passenger plane, then it crashes (everyone survives). They then find themselves in Chicago, meet the daughters of Venus/Aphrodite and Mars/Ares at a circus. Then they go by boat to NY.

2. When they arrive in NY, they meet Hestia/Vesta. She helps them (food, directions, shelter).

3. Goes on quest with Dakota and Lilly.

4. Comes back with Reyna and Dakota on the Solstice. Lilly goes missing after rescuing Reyna.

5. Gwendolyn finds that Reyna isn't where she should be, but then they find her.

Gwendolyn follows by taking several busses after them. She stows away on the plane. Then she hangs out in a mall, getting fed up. Then she stows away on the boat and gets off hurriedly and looks for Reyna.


	15. The First Ending

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *** what's your false name gonna be?**

*****: What?**

**Me: It shall be Poco!**

**Poco: ...**

**:| : Hi!**

**I don't know: You don't own PJO or HoO, TWBG!**

**Me: NO! But I can teach you to bottle tension, brew anxiety... even STEAM MILK!**

* * *

Ending 1 of my SoN

Lilly ran to where she thought the three other demigods and the titan would be; namely Dakota, Percy, Reyna, and Gwendolyn. She'd lost the group as they were heading into the woods, as Lionblaze had been hesitant to enter the woods. Lilly had tried to coax the cat into the trees, but the group had gone ahead. After about thirty minutes, she'd come across Reyna. They'd had a quick exchange, during which Lilly gave Reyna her sash from Apollo. Reyna then told Lilly that she'd meet her and the other demigods at the end of the road at the edge of the woods.

So Lilly and Lionblaze were trying to find the others. Lilly heard something that sounded like a monster, so she began sprinting towards the noise, ignoring how the leaves felt like razor-sharp knives against cutting into her bare arms. Then she tripped, fell, and let out a cry of pain that turned into something more like a deep groan that sounded a bit like Percy.

She heard someone running towards her. Hoping that it was one of the other quest members, Lilly called, "Perc-" she cut herself off just as the other voice did the same. The other coice was also calling for Percy. It was a girl, but it wasn't Gwendolyn... So who was it?

"Who's there?" the other girl demanded.

"Uh, my name's Lilly."

"Show yourself, Lilly."

"I can't exactly do that right now," Lilly replied, glancing down at her unnaturally twisted leg. I think I broke my leg when I tripped."

The girl cursed in another language, but yet Lilly could understand it... It was the same language Percy had spoken in a few times unconciously.

"Who is that you're talking to?" another voice asked. This girl's voice was less intense.

"I don't know. She says that her name's Lilly and that she's got a broken leg. Come on, let's find her."

"Um... I'm by a large, uh, evergreen tree of some sort," Lilly called out to them.

A few seconds later, two girls stepped in front of Lilly. One seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen and had curle blond hair and grey eyes like Bobby's, but strangely more intense. The other girl, who seemed about a year younger and slightly shorter, had choppy brown hair and had eyes of an unidentifable color.

"Hi, I'm Piper," the brunette introduced herself.

The other girl looked Lilly up and down as if she were some kind of blueprint that needed analizing. "Annabeth," she said shortly. "Piper, let's take her to Chiron... I have a theory but I need him to hear it. Once we get her to the big house, get Jason, Leo, the Stolls, Mary Lou, and the rest of them."

"But what if she's not..."

"She wouldn't have gotten in if she wasn't."

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Later," replied Annabeth.

Annabeth knelt to pick Lilly up, and Piper followed suit. They heaved her up, and began the task of asissting her through the woods, past the arena, dining pavillion, rock wall, and to the Big House. As they passed everything, Lilly drank in her new surroundings, absorbing them. This plave was just like Camp Demi-Dii, except mirrored. And everything seemed more artistic, cultural, and less military-like. When the trio got to theporch of the Big House, Piper opened the door then helped Lilly into a chair in the basement, leaving her alone with Annabeth, who was now attending to Lilly's leg. Annabeth gave her something that Lilly guessed was nectar, thenbegan to put the cast around it.

"So, Lilly, you know about the Greek and Roman gods?

"Um... Yeah."

"I'll just drop it all on you, then. They're real, still alive, and Mr. Olympus is also on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. Here at Camp Half Blood, we're all half god or goddess and half mortal. We train here in camp so that if monsters attack us we'll be ready. You might also be lucky enough to get a quest. Because of what happened last summer, your godly parent-"

"Is Apollo. I already know all about this." Annabeth didn't look like she was surprised. In fact, Lilly would say that she was expecting this.

"You've been at the Roman camp, haven't you? Camp Demi-Dii."

"Yeah."

"And you were on a quest, which led you here."

"Yep."

Now Annabeth's face lost all of its energy, and her shoulders drooped slightly.

"And you've met Percy, haven't you?"

Lilly nodded, not wanting to say anything, but her ADHD won over her.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my boyfriend... Perseus Jackson, that Seaweed Brain, is my boyfriend."

Once all of the cabin leaders arrived, Chiron began by introducing Lilly. Then he asked for full detais about what had happened during her stay at the other camp and about the quest.

She gave them all the details, about the prophecy, the RV breaking down, the airplane flight, crashing in Chicago, meeting the other two girls who had turned out to be goddesses, finding the cats – when Lilly got to that part, she began to wonder where Lionblaze had went - and about their travel on the lakes and the river, being helped by Hestia/Vesta, and her arrival.

"I think that this clears things right up," Chiron said. "I'll give a brief summary of what you did during the campfire tonight. In the meanwhile get rest, Lilly. Michael, take Lilly to your cabin. As I understand it, she is also a child of Apollo." With that, Chiron left, and all Hades broke loose.

The Stolls crawled underneath the ping-pong table and attempted to finish whatever they'd started earlier. Leo wend to help them. Jason (the one missing from the Roman camp!) crouched nearby, and laughed at whatever they were doing.

Butch and Clarisse began deuling above Clovis who, naturally, was sleeping. Michael and Annabeth began to talk, and one of the other girls was screaming at Mary Lou and chasing her around the room for stealing her... Finger? Piper, Annabeth and Michael all walked up to her. "Looks like you're coming with me," said Michael.

Lilly followed him out of the house just as a conch horn blew. "Change of plans. Looks like we're going to dinner."

Once all of the sing-along songs finished, Chiron tood the stage, giving a basic summary of Lilly's adventures. Then he got down to buisness.

"Lilly knows where the entrance to the Roman camp is. When the Argo II is built, we will send some people out to collect Percy and the other demigods, then head to Greece."

"No," Annabeth said, standing up. "I'll be leaving for the camp tomorrow. I'll bring a few people along. Then we'll come back and plan from there."

Chiron and Annabeth seemed to have a silent argument, which Annabeth apparently won. I'll take jason, Leo, Lilly, and Piper. We'll take the pegasi.


	16. The ThankYous

**Guess what I finished reading yesterday? The Son of Neptune.**

**Frank is awesome.**

**Hazel is awesome.**

**Nico is awesome.**

**Dakota's problem is awesome.**

**Gwendolyn is cool.**

**Reyna is awesome.**

**Sammy is awesome.**

**Octavian is...scary.**

**Julie is awesome.**

**Camp Jupiter is awesome.**

**Ella is awesome.**

**Mars is awesome.**

**And Percy is pure awesomeness.**

**I want to thank SpringFling for being there and reading my story, I want to thank sunsetWarriors for being the first person to review, I want to thank bookluver07 for being the first other member of Fanfiction to review, and I want to thank everyone who made the 43 review I have possible, and I hope that you'll all support me in Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena, which I'll be posting later today.**

**Oh yeah, I also want to thank DianeJasmine for being there with me whenever I got really hyper about the Son of Neptune *cough cough _not_ cough cough*. No, she actually was there. I've just always wanted to do that thingy with the cough cough! :P**

**And I hope you ll join me in yelling at SpringFling "START FINISHING WRITING AFTER THE THRONE OF FIRE!"**

**With all demigodishness and loving Hannibalishness,**

**TheWorldBookGirl  
**


End file.
